Dear Future Husband
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanbin memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan yang membuatnya selalu menolong orang lain. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan suami masa depannya yang statusnya sedang berpacaran dengan orang lain? #Hanbin #Junhoe #Jinhwan #JunBin #JunJin #iKON #YAOI Wattpad: @parksennassi
1. Chapter 1

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela. Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku terdiam memperhatikan langit-langit kamar dan berusaha memejamkan mataku lagi. Tapi…..

Aku menghela napas. Perlahan kuangkat tubuhku dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan penuh rasa malas.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Aku membuka pintu. Kulihat Eomma sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan mengepal disamping wajahnya. Seperti biasa, ia berencana membangunkanku.

"Aku sudah bangun Eomma." Kataku dengan suara serak.

Eomma terdiam sebentar, sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut. Tak lama kemudian senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Keurae, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Eomma mengusap kepalaku lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke meja makan. Kulihat Eomma sedang menata piring yang berisi nasi putih, kimchi dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Aku mendudukkan diriku didepannya.

"Hanbin-ah, aku sudah membuatkanmu telur dadar gulung. Jja!" Eomma memberikanku satu piring penuh makanan kesukaanku itu. Aku mengambil makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut besarku.

"Eottae?" Tanya Eomma penuh harap.

"Ini sangat enak." Aku tersenyum. Seperti biasa, masakan Eomma adalah yang terenak di dunia.

"Apa kau ingin membawa ini ke sekolah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Meski sudah besar, aku tetap membawa bekal ke sekolah. Sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang seumuran denganku. Makanan di kantin sekolah terlalu mahal. Mereka sering menyajikan makanan-makanan mewah dengan nama yang sangat aneh. Aku hanya pernah ke sana sekali, itupun hanya untuk membeli air putih. Tempat itu lebih tepat disebut restoran karena terlalu mewah.

"Hanbin-ah, tolong ambilkan-"

Aku mengambil gelas yang ada disebelahku dan memberikannya ke Eomma.

"Yeoksi. Kim Hanbin adalah yang terbaik." Eomma tersenyum. Ia menuangkan air ke gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Apa aku akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak?"

"Ani." Aku terdiam sebentar dan mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Eomma yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Eomma menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Wae? Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku?"

"Eo. Sebaiknya Eomma menjauhi barang-barang mahal yang mudah pecah atau Eomma akan dipecat."

Eomma membulatkan matanya. "Ahh… Keurae?! Aku akan menjauhi barang seperti itu hari ini. Gomawo, Kim Hanbin-ssi." Lalu ia mencubit pipiku cukup kencang.

Aku meringis kesakitan, dan melihat Eomma dengan tatapan sinis. "Sudah kubilang jangan sering mencubit pipiku."

Bukannya meminta maaf, Eomma malah tertawa. "Aiiggooo… Kiyeowo… Anak laki-lakiku sangat manis~"

"Eomma! Aku ini namja!"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang jaraknya dekat dari rumahku. Sedangkan jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah cukup jauh, membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan. Itu karena letak sekolahku ditengah-tengah kota yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berbaju mahal, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupanku ini.

Aku memperhatikan seorang halmeoni yang sedang membawa sekantong buah-buahan berjalan didepanku. Kupercepat langkahku sehingga sejajar dengan halmeoni berbaju putih itu. Tak lama kemudian halmeoni itu tersandung batu dan hendak terjatuh.

"Omo omo!"

Dengan sigap aku memegang lengannya dan menariknya. "Gwaenchana-yo?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Halmeoni mengatur napasnya, sepertinya ia sangat terkejut. "Gwaenchana. Gomawo."

"Ne. Halmeoni dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aniya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku." Halmeoni tersenyum lalu memperhatikanku dari kepala sampai kaki. "Bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ne."

"Cepatlah pergi. Jangan sampai terlambat." Kata Halmeoni itu lembut.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan." Aku membungkukan badanku dan berjalan ke arah halte.

"Haksaeng! Tunggu!"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Halmeoni itu menghampiriku dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang ia bawa. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Aku tidak suka pisang."

Halmeoni terdiam. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan memberimu pisang?"

Sekarang aku yang terdiam. "A-aku hanya menebak."

"Keurae? Aku pikir kau memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan." Kata Halmeoni itu bergurau.

Aku tersentak. "A-aniyo."

"Jja!" Halmeoni memberikanku sebuah apel. "Aku harap kau menyukai ini."

Aku menerima apel itu dengan kedua tanganku. "Ne. Kamsahamnida."

.

.

.

Halmeoni itu benar. Aku memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, kemampuan yang orang lain tidak punya. Mungkin kalian akan memuji betapa beruntungnya aku. Tapi percayalah, memiliki kemampuan seperti ini bukan suatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Walaupun berkat kemampuan itu aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah mahal.

Kemampuan itu pertama kali kuketahui saat aku bermimpi Appaku meninggal. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Aku yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun menceritakan mimpi menyeramkan itu pada Eomma dan Appa. Mereka berkata itu hanya bunga tidur dan memintaku untuk melupakannya. Tetapi beberapa hari kemudian mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Appaku meninggal.

Sejak saat itu kemampuanku bertambah buruk. Awalnya aku hanya bermimpi apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Tetapi sekarang aku bisa melihat langsung kejadian yang akan terjadi. Bayangan itu hanya sekilas namun sangat jelas, seperti menonton potongan film.

Ada baik dan buruknya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Berdampak baik karena bisa membuatmu menghindari hal-hal buruk yang seharusnya menimpamu. Tapi bagaimana jika kau sudah tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk merubahnya?

.

.

.

Setelah susah payah mengejar bus, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Kuperhatikan murid-murid lain datang menggunakan mobil-mobil mewah yang seharga dengan rumahku. Hanya aku yang datang ke sini menggunakan bus. Ya… Ini pemandangan sehari-hariku.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut, Donghyuk-ah." Kataku pada Donghyuk yang berniat mengagetkanku dari belakang. Donghyuk mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan disebelahku.

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan punya teman sepertimu." Katanya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Lalu ia mendahuluiku berjalan menuju kelas.

Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja dan duduk dikursiku begitu sampai di kelas. Kulihat Donghyuk sudah duduk disebelahku dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan apel pemberian halmeoni tadi.

"Igeo." Aku memberikan apel itu kepada Donghyuk. "Mianhae."

Donghyuk terdiam sebentar lalu mengambil apel itu. "Lain kali kau harus pura-pura terkejut, Kim Hanbin."

Aku menghela napas. "Arraseo."

Donghyuk tersenyum dan mulai memakan apel itu. "Wah, ini sangat enak! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Seorang halmeoni memberikannya untukku karena aku telah menolongnya."

"Apa kau melihat hal-hal seperti itu lagi?"

"Eo."

Aku tidak mempunyai teman selain Donghyuk. Hanya dengan dia aku bisa dengan santai menceritakan kemampuanku. Aku menolongnya yang hampir tercebur dikolam belakang sekolah setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu dia selalu mengikutiku dan terus bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia ada disana. Karena terlalu lelah dengan tingkahnya, akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya.

Donghyuk berbeda dengan murid lainnya. Ia tidak peduli orang lain mengejeknya karena berteman denganku. Itu yang membuatku suka berteman dengannya. Ya… Walaupun tingkahnya terkadang menyebalkan.

"Apakah hari ini ada ulangan mendadak?"

"Eo."

"Jinjja?!" Donghyuk terbatuk-batuk karena memakan apel itu terburu-buru.

"Pelajari buku sejarah Korea halaman 130-144." Kataku datar.

Donghyuk segera mengeluarkan buku itu dan membuka halaman yang kukatakan. "Eottokhae? Aku belum membaca ini sama sekali. Hanbin-ah, pinjamkan aku catatanmu!"

"Mian."

Donghyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwoga mianhae?"

"Maaf karena telah membohongimu." Aku menutup mulut menahan tawa.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Donghyuk mengerti apa maksudku. "Aiisshh… Jinjja…" Ia lalu membanting bukunya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan percaya padamu seumur hidupku lagi."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju restoran sekolah, maksudku kantin.

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini?" Tanya Donghyuk sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

"Telur dadar gulung. Kau mau?"

"Mau! Aku membawa kimchi. Kau mau?"

"Eo."

Donghyuk sama sepertiku, membawa bekal dari rumah. Sebenarnya Donghyuk bisa saja membeli makanan sebanyak apapun karena dia termasuk orang kaya. Tetapi dia bilang masakan ahjumma di rumahnya lebih enak dari makanan kantin.

Setelah membawa bekal masing-masing, kami berjalan menuju tempat favorit kami, yaitu atap sekolah. Pernah suatu kali kami memakan bekal kami di kantin. Siswa yang lain melihat kami aneh, seolah-olah mengintimidasi. Hampir saja Donghyuk berkelahi dengan salah satu siswa. Sejak saat itu, setiap istirahat kami makan di tempat sejuk ini.

Ketika sampai di atap sekolah, Donghyuk yang sedang berjalan di depanku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Mwoya ige…." Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Wae?" Aku mengikuti arah padang Donghyuk. Kulihat dua orang namja sedang bermesraan.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Omo! Kau tidak tahu mereka?!" Tanya Donghyuk terkejut.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Apa mereka sangat terkenal?"

"Kim Hanbin, berapa lama kau sekolah disini?"

"Satu tahun lebih." Jawabku polos.

"Keurae… yang kau tahu hanya belajar." Donghyuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Goo Junhoe dan Kim Jinhwan. Mereka adalah senior kita, pasangan paling terkenal disini. Goo Junhoe yang berambut hitam, dia adalah seorang chaebol, sedangkan Kim Jinhwan yang berambut pirang adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini."

"Ah…." Aku baru sadar ternyata aku satu sekolah dengan orang seperti mereka.

"Omo!" Teriak Donghyuk pelan.

Orang yang barusan kami bicarakan sekarang sedang menempelkan bibir mereka, berciuman penuh nafsu. Donghyuk menutup matanya.

Aku hanya melihat mereka datar. Apa orang kaya melakukan hal seperti itu disini? Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Mataku tertuju pada orang yang bernama Goo Junhoe itu. Tiba-tiba muncul sekilas gambaran saat melihat wajahnya.

Dua orang yang memakai jas pengantin.

Bergandengan tangan.

Saling memakaikan cincin.

Dan berciuman….

Aku menahan napas. 'Ternyata dia suami masa depanku.'

.

.

.

 **END** or **TBC**?

Maafkan saya T.T

Tokohnya saya ganti jadi Hanbin… Sebenernya saya juga kurang dapet feel-nya kalo yang maen Chanwoo… Abis dy terlalu macho untuk jadi uke… Ya ga sih?

Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena telah bikin ff Subway ngegantung…

Yosss…. Jadi JunBin Couple!

Maaf dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff ini, didydeekim dan afifys03, terutama Double BobB.I! Terima kasih karena sudah mereview *deep bow*

Maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian..

Review juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kartu Pelajar YG Senior High School

Nama : Kim Hanbin

TTL : Seoul, 22 Oktober 1998

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-Laki

No. Induk : 72296

 _Kartu ini berlaku selama menjadi siswa YG Senior High School_

Hanbin memandang kartu pelajarnya yang sangat berharga itu. Benda yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Ya… bukan dengan susah payah juga… Setahun yang lalu, saat ia sedang bingung mencari sekolah menegah, sebuah kilasan muncul didepannya. Lebih tepatnya kilasan soal-soal yang digunakan untuk tes masuk di sekolah ini. Beruntung? Atau curang?

Kilasan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Kadang tidak muncul disaat yang Hanbin inginkan. Seperti saat Eomma-nya jatuh di kamar mandi dua bulan lalu. Jika saja kilasan itu muncul, mungkin saja Eomma-nya tidak dirawat di rumah sakit.

Kadang juga, Hanbin tidak ingin tahu masa depan orang lain, apalagi masa depannya. Seperti tadi, sebuah gambaran tentang suami masa depannya. Rasanya Hanbin ingin segera melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi sunbae-nya sendiri? Bagaimana ia bisa menikahi orang kaya?

"Hanbin-ah!"

"Eo?" Hanbin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tampak Donghyuk menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku berbicara kepadamu sedari tadi!"

"Mian." Hanbin memasukkan kartu pelajar itu ke dalam dompetnya dan menyuapkan beberapa butir nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghyuk menutup kotak makannya. Ia sudah selesai makan. Memang, mulut Donghyuk dua kali lebih besar dari Hanbin. Jadi ia bisa makan lebih cepat. "Wae? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Gara-gara tempat mereka diambil oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan di taman belakang sekolah.

"Donghyuk-ah… Aku…."

"Eo?" Donghyuk memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang bingung itu. "Tunggu. Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" Ia sangat memahami Hanbin. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya ini melamun, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Eo."

"Apa itu?

"Aneh…"

"Mwo?"

"Sangat aneh…"

"Kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Aku melihat… Suami masa depanku…" Kata Hanbin dengan sangat pelan.

"MWORAGO?!"

"Pelankan suaramu." Kata Hanbin sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Untung saja taman ini termasuk tempat yang terpencil.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Donghyuk pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Kau melihat suami masa depanmu?"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membereskan kotak makannya.

"Kapan kau melihatnya? Dimana? Siapa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tadi, di atap sekolah-"

"Jangan-jangan…. Goo Junhoe?!" Teriak Donghyuk dengan mata melotot.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kim Donghyuk…"

"Jinjja? Apa aku benar?"

"Eo."

Mulut Donghyuk terbuka, masih dengan mata melototnya. "Wah… Jinjja… Kenapa kau santai sekali? Jantungku saja hampir lompat mendengarnya."

Hanbin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak."

"Bukankah penglihatanmu tidak pernah salah?"

"Eo."

"Keureom wae?"

"Hanya saja…. Sangat tidak mungkin aku menikahi orang sepertinya." Tiba-tiba saja suara Hanbin terdengar murung.

"Orang sepertinya?" Tanya Donghyuk bingung.

"Kau tahu… Sunbae itu mempunyai banyak uang…"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau merasa tidak pantas untuknya?"

Hanbin terdiam sebentar. "Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang Hanbin bisa sangat pesimis, bahkan nasehatnya tidak bisa membuat namja di depannya ini percaya diri. Donghyuk memutar badannya ke arah Hanbin dan memegang pundak namja itu. "Hanbin-ah, gambaran yang kau lihat itu menandakan kau harus percaya diri. Memang apa salahnya dengan masa depanmu yang sudah kau ketahui itu? Bukankah itu pertanda baik? Mungkin Junhoe sunbae memang jodohmu. Mungkin kau akan bahagia bersamanya."

Hanbin mendengarkan Donghyuk dengan seksama. Terkadang Donghyuk bisa terlihat dewasa, tidak sepertinya. "Keurae. Gomawo. Mulai sekarang aku akan mulai mempercayai diriku." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Donghyuk yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum itupun ikut tersenyum. "Eo. Jadi apa rencanamu? Apa setelah ini kau akan mendekati Junhoe sunbae?"

"Molla."

.

.

.

Keesokannya, seperti biasa setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid keluar dari kelas, kecuali Donghyuk dan Hanbin.

"Ahh… Haisss…." Donghyuk memegang perutnya, ia tampak kesakitan.

"Wae? Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir.

"Eo. Hanbin-ah mian, aku ingin ke toilet. Kau bisa ke atap sekolah lebih dulu. Ah ya, tolong bawa kotak makanku, nanti aku menyusul." Donghyuk memberikan kotak makannya ke Hanbin dan berjalan terburu-buru ke luar kelas.

"Hari ini kita makan di atap? Bukankah ada sunbaenim-deul?"

Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badan. "Aniya. Mungkin saja mereka tidak ada disana. Lagipula apa setiap istirahat mereka pacaran disana?" Donghyuk kembali memegang perutnya. "Hanbin-ah, aku harus cepat." Lalu ia berlari ke arah toilet.

Hanbin menggelengkan kepala, sepertinya pencernaan sahabatnya itu sedang buruk.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Hanbin membuka pintu dekat tangga dilantai paling atas. Semoga saja tidak ada orang.

"Huuu…." Hanbin menghela napas lega. Tidak ada orang. Benar kata Donghyuk. Tidak mungkin setiap istirahat mereka pacaran disini. Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain?

Hanbin berjalan dengan hati-hati ke sudut tempat biasa ia dan Donghyuk makan. Didekat pintu banyak besi-besi bekas yang tajam. Entah apa kegunaan besi itu. Baru saja Hanbin hendak duduk, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Donghyuk?

"Donghyuk-ah, aku bawa bekal kimbab." Kata Hanbin tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban. Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya suami masa depannya berdiri dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana.

Hanbin segera berdiri, ia mengambil kotak makannya dan Donghyuk. "Mianhae-yo sunbae, aku akan cari tempat lain." Hanbin berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aniya, aniya…" Kata Junhoe menghentikan langkah Hanbin. "Kau sudah lebih dulu disini. Aku yang akan pergi." Junhoe tersenyum, matanya bergerak ke sesuatu yang sedang dibawa Hanbin. "Apa itu bekalmu?"

"Ne." Hanbin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa bekal? Kau bisa membeli makanan di kantin."

"Makanan disana cukup mahal." Jawab Hanbin polos.

Junhoe terkejut, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat jujur."

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya. Memangnya ia harus berbohong?

"Keurae. Aku kalah cepat denganmu. Silahkan menikmati makan siangmu." Junhoe melambaikan tangannya ke Hanbin dan berjalan ke pintu.

Hanbin menjatuhkan kotak makan yang ia bawa. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Matanya mengarah kepada Junhoe. Hanbin berlari ke namja itu dan mendorongnya ke samping dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu benda keras menghantam kepalanya. Setelah itu Hanbin tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Hanbin membuka matanya perlahan. 'Apa sudah pagi?' pikirnya.

"Hanbin-ah…."

Hanbin melirikan matanya ke samping. 'Donghyuk? Kenapa ia ada dikamarku?' Hanbin berusaha bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit dipelipisnya. Tangannya reflek memegang bagian yang sakit. 'Perban?' Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya. 'Rumah sakit? UGD?'

"Jangan bangun. Kau harus istirahat." Kata Donghyuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Hanbin bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kepalamu terhantam besi saat kau menolong Junhoe sunbae."

Hanbin berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ahh…. "Apa Junhoe sunbae baik-baik saja?"

"Eo. Dia sedang mengurus administrasi. Hanbin-ah, apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Eo. Sedikit."

Donghyuk merubah ekspresi wajahnya, dari khawatir ke marah. Lalu ia memukul punggung lengan Hanbin cukup keras.

"Aaa! Appo…" Hanbin mengelus lengannya.

"Sekali lagi kau membahayakan dirimu, aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi!"

"Mian."

"Untung Junhoe sunbae segera membawamu ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu."

"Sunbae yang membawaku?"

"Eo. Ia menggendongmu dipunggungnya dan berlari ke ruang guru minta dipanggilkan ambulan."

Hanbin terdiam. Jujur ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Besi itu menghantamnya kepalanya cukup keras. Sebelumnya, ia melihat kilasan Junhoe yang terkena besi itu, makanya ia segera berlari ke arah Junhoe dan mendorong namja itu.

"Sunbae!" Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya ke Junhoe yang sedang kebingungan.

Hanbin melihat Junhoe berjalan ke arahnya. Ia juga melihat noda darah didekat leher dan jas sekolah namja itu.

"Gwaenchana, Kim Hanbin?" Tanya Junhoe sambil memperhatikan perban yang menempel dikepala Hanbin.

"Ne. Gwaenchanayo."

"Kau harus dirawat inap hari ini. Aku akan menelepon ibumu."

"Aniyo." Kata Hanbin cepat. "Aku ingin pulang. Lagipula aku sudah baikan."

"Wae?! Kau belum sembuh. Wajahmu bahkan masih pucat!" Kata Donghyuk tidak terima.

Hanbin menarik tangan Donghyuk dan berbisik. "Aku harus sekolah. Besok ada ulangan mendadak. Pelajari seni musik bab 3."

"Jinjja?" Bisik Donghyuk.

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Junhoe memandang dua namja pendek didepannya ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sunbae, Hanbin ingin pulang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Eomma-nya khawatir." Sekarang Donghyuk membantu Hanbin keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Keurae? Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, sunbae."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Junhoe mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari kantong celananya.

"Aniyo, sunbae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sebentar lagi supirku akan menjemput. Kau bisa menghantar Hanbin pulang, rumahnya sangat jauh dari sini."

Hanbin melotot ke Donghyuk."Wae? Kita bisa pulang bersama." Bisiknya. Ia baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Junhoe hari ini, setelah setahun bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Pasti suasana akan sangat canggung saat mereka di mobil nanti.

"Buku seni musikku tertinggal di sekolah. Aku harus mengambilnya." Jawab Donghyuk pelan.

Hanbin menatap Donghyuk kesal. Lalu ia tersenyum ke Junhoe. "Gwaenchanayo, sunbae. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolaknya.

"Aniya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja."

"Tapi aku-"

"Ppalli. Aku akan menunggumu di depan."

.

.

.

Hanbin duduk dengan canggung di mobil Junhoe. Mobil ini cukup mewah untuk anak sekolah, ditambah lagi Junhoe yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya, membuat Hanbin menjadi tambah canggung.

"Duduk saja dengan nyaman. Tidak usah tegak seperti itu." Kata Junhoe seolah-olah tahu apa yang Hanbin pikirkan.

"Ne." Hanbin melemaskan otot punggungnya dan mulai duduk dengan nyaman.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu hari ini. Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya Junhoe sesekali melihat ke namja itu.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah setahun sekolah di sana." Apa Hanbin sangat tidak terkenal?

"Ah… Mian…"

"Gwaenchanayo. Aku sudah terbiasa. Bahkan beberapa guru pernah bertanya seperti itu padaku." Kata Hanbin santai. Ia memang tidak terkenal.

"Jinjja? Kau harus berbaur dengan yang lain. Bertemanlah dengan banyak orang."

"Ne. Sunbae, kau bisa menurunkan aku disana." Hanbin menunjuk ke sebuah rumah kecil.

Junhoe memberhentikan mobilnya. Dilihatnya rumah kecil itu beberapa lama.

"Waeyo? Apa kau heran kenapa aku bisa tinggal di tempat seperti itu?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak bermaksud berpikir seperti itu." Kata Junhoe pelan. Memang pada awalnya ia terkejut. Ia kira Hanbin juga sepertinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum, lalu matanya mengarah ke kemeja Junhoe yang terdapat noda darah. "Sunbae, aku bisa membersihkan jasmu. Berikan padaku." Setidaknya sebagai rasa terima kasih Hanbin kepada Junhoe.

"Dwaeseo."

'Ahh… Benar… Pakaiannya pasti dicuci oleh pelayannya. Atau mungkin ia bisa membeli baru.' Pikir Hanbin.

"Gomawo."

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Hanbin tersenyum , lagi. Sepertinya Junhoe orang yang baik.

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Eomma histeris. Orang tua mana yang tidak kaget melihat anaknya pulang dengan kepala diperban?

"Aku terjatuh di sekolah." Bohong Hanbin. Ia tidak ingin membuat Eomma-nya khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau harusnya hati-hati." Kata Eomma lembut. "Aku sudah memasakkanmu sup ayam. Makanlah."

"Ne." Hanbin melepas tasnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu (sekaligus ruang makan).

"Appo?" Eomma mengelus kepala Hanbin. Dilihatnya anak satu-satunya itu dengan sedih.

"Aniyo."

"Eottokhae? Aku tidak bisa merawatmu besok. Besok ada makan malam perusahaan, sepertinya aku akan pulang larut."

"Gwaenchanayo, Eomma tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Bersenang-senanglah." Hanbin tersenyum. Berusaha menyakinkan Eomma-nya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Eomma mencubit pipi Hanbin. "Aigoo…. Anakku memang hebat… Sangat manis…"

"Eomma!" Hanbin mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Huu… Untung saja kau memberitahuku…." Donghyuk menghela napas lega. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap makan karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi. "Ujian tadi sangat mudah. Aku bahkan bisa mengerjakannya sambil tutup mata."

"Dasar pemalas. Apa kau hanya akan belajar jika ada ulangan?" Tanya Hanbin sinis.

"Ya! Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku hanya pintar dibeberapa mata pelajaran kecuali seni musik!" Protes Donghyuk.

Saat Hanbin hendak membalas perkataan Donghyuk, tiba-tiba dua orang namja masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Goo Junhoe dan… Kim Jinhwan. Hanbin melirik tangan Jinhwan yang menggandeng lengan Junhoe, sangat mesra.

"Kim Hanbin, apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne."

"Hanbin-ah, terima kasih karena telah menolong Junhoe. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kau. Junhoe-ya, apa kau mengantarnya selamat sampai rumah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika saja kau tidak menungguku, mungkin Hanbin tidak akan terluka. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Jinhwan ke Hanbin dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Ne."

"Keurae. Kajja, Junhoe-ya. Dia baik-baik saja." Kata Jinhwan dengan wajah datarnya, sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

Junhoe tersenyum kepada Hanbin. Lalu tangannya ditarik Jinhwan keluar kelas.

Donghyuk yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kini membuka mulutnya. "Kau lihat tadi? Jinhwan sunbae sepertinya cemburu padamu."

"Cemburu? Kenapa ia harus cemburu?"

"Kau tidak dengar kata-katanya tadi? 'Kajja, Junhoe-ya. Dia baik-baik saja.' Itu tandanya Junhoe sunbae yang mengajaknya kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu."

"Benarkan?"

"Jinjja-ya. Apa kau tidak marah? Calon suamimu bermesraan dengan calon mantan pacarnya."

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Hanbin mengeluarkan kotak makannya dengan santai. "Toh nanti ia akan menikah denganku."

"Uwwooo…. Kim Hanbin… Kau mulai percaya diri…" Kata Donghyuk sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau tidak ada rasa suka padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku juga bingung. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat kami menikah tanpa ada rasa suka."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeong…. Ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Hehe.. udah jamuran ya…

Saya bikin Hanbin disini kelahiran tahun 1998 agar sesuai dengan ceritanya. Maaf kalo ada yang salah-salah… saya berasa kok dari tadi kerjaan Hanbin sama Donghyuk makan melulu ya?! Maafkan author yang lapar ini… Terima kasih atas masukkannya…. Saya ubah sudut pandangnya!

Pada penasaran kan? Gimana Junhoe bisa nikah sama Hanbin?! Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Review juseyo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Jinjja-ya. Apa kau tidak marah? Calon suamimu bermesraan dengan calon mantan pacarnya."

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Hanbin mengeluarkan kotak makannya dengan santai. "Toh nanti ia akan menikah denganku."

"Uwwooo…. Kim Hanbin… Kau mulai percaya diri…" Kata Donghyuk sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau tidak ada rasa suka padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku juga bingung. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat kami menikah tanpa ada rasa suka."

.

.

.

"Dijodohkan?" Donghyuk menatap Hanbin ngeri. Menikah karena dijodohkan? Seperti drama Korea yang ia tonton kemarin…

"Molla. Donghyuk-ah, kajja. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Hanbin sambil memegang perutnya.

Saat hendak keluar kelas, tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja. Namja itu berpakaian berantakan, rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Beberapa kancing kemeja atasnya tidak dikancing, sehingga kaus dalam namja itu kelihatan.

"Apa kalian kenal Kim Hanbin?" Tanya namja itu.

"Aku Kim Hanbin." Hanbin mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kau dipanggil si botak."

"Si botak?" Tanya Hanbin bingung.

"Maksudmu Ryu seonsaengnim?" Tanya Donghyuk menebak.

"Eo. Si botak Ryu." Kata namja itu santai. "Dia bilang ada urusan penting."

Hanbin memandang Donghyuk yang berada disebelahnya. "Kau bisa pergi duluan." Ia menyerahkan kotak makannya pada Donghyuk lalu berjalan ke luar kelas, meninggalkan sahabatnya berduaan dengan namja itu.

Donghyuk memasukkan bekal miliknya dan Hanbin ke dalam tas kecil, tak lupa dengan botol minum mereka berdua. Ia berjalan ke luar kelas. Saat melewati pintu, tiba-tiba Donghyuk merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang.

"Mau kemana, manis?" Tanya namja itu disertai senyum genit.

Donghyuk menatap namja itu tajam. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang baru ia kenal mencampuri urusannya. Apalagi memanggilnya manis. Lagipula kelihatannya namja itu bukan anak baik-baik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Donghyuk jutek.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu dengan sunbaemu?" Tanya namja itu lembut, hm.. mungkin lebih terlihat seperti menggoda?

"Sunbae?" Donghyuk melihat nametag namja itu. "Kim Jiwon?"

"Kim Jiwon sunbaenim." Kata Jiwon membenarkan.

Donghyuk menatap Jiwon datar. Ia menarik tangannya yang sedang dipegang namja itu kasar. "Minggir." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jiwon.

Jiwon menatap kepergian Donghyuk sampai namja itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kim Hanbin…. Kim Donghyuk…" Gumamnya, disertai senyum nakal.

.

.

.

"Permisi." Kata Hanbin begitu tiba di ruang guru. Ia menengok ke sudut ruangan, ke meja kerja Ryu saem.

"Eo, Hanbin-ah…" Panggil Ryu saem yang sedang memegang gagang telepon.

"Ne, nyonya. Kim Hanbin sudah datang." Kata Ryu saem dengan seseorang diseberang sana. "Hanbin-ah, ada telepon untukmu."

Hanbin mengambil gagang telepon itu dari tangan Ryu saem. Nuguya? Apa Eomma-nya yang menelepon? Hanbin baru ingat ia meninggalkan handphone-nya di rumah.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kim Hanbin?" Kata seorang wanita ditelepon.

"Ne, nuguseyo?" Wanita ini jelas bukan Eomma Hanbin. Suaranya berbeda.

"Hanbin-ah… hiks…" Terdengar wanita itu terisak.

"Ahjumma, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir sekaligus bingung. Siapa ahjumma ini? Kenapa meneleponya sambil menangis seperti ini?

"Hanbin-ah, Eomma-mu, Na Jiyoo..."

.

.

.

Donghyuk menatap Jiwon dengan kesal. Namja itu sedang berdiri disebelahnya sambil melihat pemandangan dari atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu sampai temanmu datang. Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian." Kata Jiwon genit.

"Tidak perlu. Pergi sana!" Kata Dongyuk jengkel.

"Wah, anginnya sejuk. Tidak heran orang itu menyukai tempat ini." Kata Jiwon girang, tidak menghiraukan omongan Donghyuk.

Donghyuk memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak berniat bertanya siapa yang dimaksud Jiwon 'orang itu.'

"Donghyuk-ah, apa kau tidak ingin menyusul temanmu?"Tanya Jiwon tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Dia menyuruhku pergi kesini sendiri." Kata Donghyuk sambil menekankan kata 'sendiri'.

Jiwon tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya ada telepon untuk temanmu."

"Telepon?"

"Eo. Aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Ryu saem ditelepon. Dia bilang 'aku turut berduka cita'."

Donghyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada seseorang yang Hanbin kenal meninggal? Keluarganya mungkin? Tapi keluarga Hanbin hanya Eomma-nya. Tunggu…

Donghyuk tersentak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia segera berlari ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Jiwon yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Jinhwan menatap sekelilingnya risih. Dilihatnya beberapa siswa memperhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik. Memang tatapan mereka bukan mengejek, tetapi tetap saja Jinhwan merasa tidak enak. Lagipula tidak biasanya Junhoe mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah seperti ini.

Jinhwan memandang Junhoe yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Namja itu seperti orang aneh, tersenyum sendirian.

"Wae irae? Kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini bukannya atap sekolah?"

Junhoe tidak mendengarnya. Namja itu masih tersenyum, kadang-kadang tertawa, seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Junhoe-ya." Kata Jinhwan sambil menyentuh pundak Junhoe.

"Ah!" Kata Junhoe sedikit terkejut. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jinhwan menghela napas. "Kenapa kau malah mengajakku ke sini?"

"Ah… itu… Kim Hanbin. Kau tahu? Dia suka makan siang di atap sekolah bersama temannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Eo. Memangnya apa lagi?" Tanya Junhoe bingung. "Lagipula apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari ke sana?"

Jinhwan menatap Junhoe tanpa ekspresi. "Junhoe-ya, kita yang lebih dulu memakai tempat itu. Mereka hanya junior kita. Kita bisa saja mengusirnya."

Jinhwan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junhoe dengan ekspresi pura-pura marah. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak bosan setiap hari pergi ke atap sekolah asal denganmu."

Junhoe tersenyum. "Apa kau marah?"

"Eo. Aku tidak suka pacaran tempat ramai seperti ini." Jinhwan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Junhoe menatap Jinhwan yang sedang berekspresi lucu, menurutnya. Digenggamnya tangan namja mungil itu. "Mianhae. Kau jangan marah, eo?"

"Apa besok kita bisa pacaran di atap sekolah lagi?"

"Eo. Terserahmu."

Jinhwan tersenyum girang. "Kalau begitu, kau kumaafkan."

"Gomawo." Junhoe mencium tangan namja chingu-nya itu. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun dan jarang sekali bertengkar. Junhoe selalu mengalah demi Jinhwan karena ia sangat menyayangi namjanya itu.

"Junhoe-ya, hajima. Orang-orang memandang kita." Kata Jinhwan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka juga sudah tahu kita berpacaran. Apa kau malu?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya-"

"Eo. Itu Kim Hanbin." Junhoe menunjuk sesosok namja yang sedang berjalan di koridor, seberang mereka. "Sepertinya anak itu pergi ke ruang guru."

Jinhwan mengikuti arah pandang Junhoe. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Jinhwan-ah, apa kau tahu? Kim Hanbin adalah orang yang sangat unik. Dia terlihat sangat santai. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi kkk…"

Jinhwan terdiam, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Junhoe perlahan.

"Sebelum kecelakaan kemarin, aku mengobrol sedikit dengannya. Aku bertanya kenapa dia membawa bekal, bukannya membeli makan di kantin. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Dia bilang makanan disana terlalu mahal kkk…. Anak itu jujur sekali..." Kata Junhoe sambil tertawa.

"Jadi karena itu kau tersenyum sedari tadi?" Tanya Jinhwan dengan wajah datar.

"Eo. Apa menurutmu itu tidak lucu? Kkk…"

"Aniya. Itu tidak-" Jinhwan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Junhoe tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajah namja itu terlihat terkejut.

"Wae?"

Junhoe tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan. Matanya sedang fokus ke satu titik, Kim Hanbin yang keluar dari ruang guru sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Donghyuk berlari secepat mungkin. Turun beberapa lantai dan berlari disepanjang koridor menuju ruang guru. Mudah-mudahan ia salah, mudah-mudahan Eomma Hanbin baik-baik saja.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sahabatnya itu berjongkok sambil menangis sesegukan di depan ruang guru. "Hanbin-ah…"

Hanbin mendongakan kepalanya. "Donghyuk-ah… Uri Eomma meninggal…" Ujarnya lemah.

Hal yang ditakuti Donghyuk terbukti benar. Dihampirinya Hanbin dan dirangkul sahabatnya itu. "Aku turut berduka cita, Hanbin-ah…"

Tangisan Hanbin menjadi tambah keras, ia tidak peduli semua orang memperhatikannya. Eomma-nya sudah tiada, sekarang ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"Donghyuk-ah…" Panggil Ryu saem yang sekarang berada didepan Donghyuk dan Hanbin. "Bisa tolong antarkan Hanbin ke rumah duka sekarang?"

"Ne, saem."

"Dan kau Kim Hanbin, kau boleh tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan meminta ijin ke kepala sekolah." Lanjut Ryu saem. "Sekali lagi aku turut berduka cita." Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Hanbin dan Donghyuk.

Donghyuk memandang Hanbin yang masih menangis dirangkulannya. Ia membantu sahabatnya itu berjalan, karena tubuh Hanbin sepertinya lemas.

"Kajja, Hanbin-ah…"

.

.

.

Junhoe memandang Hanbin dari seberang. Namja berlesung pipi itu sekarang sedang dipapah oleh Donghyuk. Ada apa dengan Hanbin? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Jinhwan-ah, kau tunggu disini sebentar." Kata Junhoe yang sama sekali tidak melihat Jinhwan. Saat hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh pacarnya itu.

"Kajima."

"Sebentar saja. Aku hanya-"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi." Kata Jinhwan tegas. Junhoe memandangnya kaget sekaligus bingung. "Biarkan saja, itu urusannya. Kau jangan terlalu ikut campur, Junhoe-nya."

Junhoe menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin bertanya pada Hanbin kenapa namja itu menangis.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada temannya besok." Kata Jinhwan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Junhoe.

Junhoe menanggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali duduk dan memandang ke bawah cukup lama. Sorot matanya menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Jinhwan memutar bola matanya malas. Ada apa dengan namja chingu-nya ini? Beberapa hari ini Junhoe selalu membicarakan Kim Hanbin. Ya, sejak ada namja itu, Junhoe mulai berubah.

Jinhwan mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya berhenti ke seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sepetinya orang itu ingin berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Hanbin berusaha berjalan dibantu Donghyuk. Setelah diantar oleh supir Donghyuk, akhirnya ia tiba disini. Tempat yang terakhir kali ia datangi saat Appa-nya meninggal.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Beberapa orang ada yang menangis, ada yang termenung sendirian dan ada yang mengobrol, mengenang orang yang meninggal.

Hanbin melihat ke arah kiri. Disana terlihat peti mati dengan foto seorang wanita didepannya. Wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Hanbin berjalan ke depan peti mati itu bersama dengan Donghyuk disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ia jatuh terduduk, kakinya tidak lagi kuat menopang berat badannya.

"Kenapa Eomma ada disitu?" Tanya Hanbin ke foto wanita yang sedang tersenyum itu. "Eomma bilang hari ini akan pulang telat. Tetapi kenapa Eomma ada disitu?" Air mata membasahi pipinya, lagi. "Kenapa Eomma meninggalkanku?"

Hanbin tidak bisa berteriak. Sejujurnya ia marah. Marah karena Eomma-nya pergi begitu mendadak. Marah karena kilasan gambar yang biasa ia lihat itu tidak muncul. Marah karena ia tidak bisa menolong keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Hanbin-ah…" Panggil seorang ahjumma. Suara ahjumma itu sama persis dengan orang yang menelepon Hanbin tadi.

Hanbin menengok ke sumber suara. Ahjumma yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat.

"Sera ahjumma?"

.

.

.

Hanbin duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di dekat peti mati Eomma-nya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Semua orang yang melayat sudah pulang, termasuk Donghyuk. Sebenarnya Donghyuk menawarkan diri menemaninya yang menginap di rumah duka, tetapi Hanbin menolak dengan tegas dan berkata bahwa Donghyuk bisa mengunjunginya lagi besok, sepulang sekolah.

Hanbin sudah mendengar dari Sera ahjumma bahwa Eomma-nya meninggal karena kecelakaan bus. Bus itu membawa tigapuluh orang pegawai perusahaan, tempat Eomma-nya bekerja. Kendaraan itu menabrak pembatas jalan dan terbalik karena rem blong. Empat orang meninggal, termasuk Eomma-nya.

"Eomma, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hanbin-ah…" Panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Hanbin sambil membawa sebuah kantong.

Sera ahjumma duduk disebelah Hanbin, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan sebotol air mineral dari kantong yang dibawanya itu.

"Ini. Kau pasti belum makan." Ahjumma itu membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi kimbab.

Hanbin menatap makanan itu. Tidak berubah. Sera ahjumma tidak berubah. Sahabat Eomma-nya itu sering membuatkannya kimbab sewaktu ia kecil.

Hanbin ingat, dulu Sera ahjumma sering datang ke rumahnya karena tempat kerja wanita itu dekat dengan rumahnya. Saat itu Seunghan ahjussi (suami Sera) mengalami kebangkrutan dan Sera memilih untuk bekerja.

Setahun kemudian, perusahaan yang baru dibangun Seunghan ahjussi berkembang pesat dan membuka cabang di Jepang. Sera ahjumma diminta mengurus perusahaan itu, sedangkan Seunghan dan anaknya tinggal di Korea.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin makan yang lain?"

"Aniyo." Hanbin mengambil kimbab itu, memasukkan ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Makan yang banyak." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

"Ne."

"Mianhae, aku baru mengunjungimu setelah hampir tiga belas tahun. Kemarin aku baru saja tiba di Korea. Lalu tadi siang aku mendengar kabar Eomma-mu."

"Gwanchanayo. Eomma pernah bercerita ahjumma pindah ke Jepang untuk menjalankan perusahaan ahjussi." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum miris. Hatinya sakit saat menyebutkan kata 'Eomma'. "Ahjumma kenapa tidak pulang? Aku bisa sendirian disini."

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Sera ahjumma mengelus kepala Hanbin. Ia sangat menyayangi Hanbin seperti anaknya sendiri. "Hanbin-ah, Eomma-mu akan dimakamkan besok pagi."

"Ne."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

Hanbin terdiam sebentar. "Mollayo." Air mata mulai menutupi pandangannya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Hanbin memandang Sera ahjumma yang sekarang sedang tersenyum. Aura keibuan memancar dari tubuh sahabat terbaik Eomma-nya itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku akan merawatmu seperti anakku sendiri."

Air mata Hanbin jatuh saat mendengar kalimat Sera yang terakhir. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan wanita itu.

"Uljima." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil menghapus air mata Hanbin. "Aku tidak akan menjual rumahmu. Aku memberikan kebebasan padamu mau diapakan rumah itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tinggal sendirian, Hanbin-ah. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Ne, aku mau."

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah, eodiya? Tadi aku ke rumah duka dan kau tidak ada disana. Pegawai disitu bilang Eomma-mu sudah dimakamkan." Kata Donghyuk dari seberang sana.

"Mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu." Hanbin yang sedang memegang handphone dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam kardus.

Hanbin melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan kardus, dari ukuran kecil sampai besar. Kardus-kardus itu ia beri nama sesuai isinya, 'baju', 'seragam sekolah', 'buku pelajaran' dan lain-lain.

Malam ini juga ia akan pindah ke rumah Sera. Rumahnya akan dikosongkan, mau diapakan nantinya, Hanbin juga belum tahu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak ada di pemakaman Eomma-mu tadi pagi." Kata Donghyuk dengan nada sedih.

"Aniya, aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahumu."

Donghyuk terdiam sejenak. "Hanbin-ah…"

"Eo?"

"Apa sekarang kau tinggal sendirian? Apa kau ingin tinggal di rumahku? Atau aku yang tinggal di rumahmu?"

Hanbin tersenyum, Donghyuk sangat baik padanya. "Untuk apa kau tinggal di rumahku? Rumahku akan dikosongkan."

"Mwo? Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ada seorang sahabat Eomma yang mengajakku tinggal bersamanya."

"Ah… Apa kau akan pindah sekolah juga? Jangan pergi, Hanbin-ah." Kata Donghyuk dengan nada memohon.

"Wae? Apa karena kau tidak ingin bocoran-soal-ujian-berjalan ini tidak memberitahumu lagi?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Kkk… Aniya, aku tidak akan pindah sekolah."

"Baguslah. Omong-omong, tadi ada yang menanyakan kabarmu."

"Nugu? Ryu saem?" Kata Hanbin sambil mengambil lakban yang ada disebelahnya. Ia menjepit handphone-nya dengan pundaknya dan mengambil gunting.

"Aniya. Suami masa depanmu, Junhoe sunbaenim."

Hanbin menghentikan kegiatannya melakban kardus. Kenapa Junhoe menanyakannya? Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu sampai-sampai menanyakan kabar?

"Dia melihatmu menangis kemarin. Sepertinya dia khawatir."

Ah… Ternyata begitu. Tangisannya kemarin memang dilihat banyak orang.

"Hanbin-ah, kapan kau akan masuk sekolah? Aku kesepian…"

"Molla. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi."

"Araseo. Hubungi aku jika kau ingin masuk sekolah, eo? Kututup teleponnya. Annyeong…"

"Eo, annyeong…"

Hanbin menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari barang yang mungkin saja lupa ia masukan ke dalam kardus. Lalu ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto disebelah tempat tidurnya. Foto Eomma dan dirinya yang sedang tertawa ke kamera.

Hanbin mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia mengambil lakban dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Saat sudah melakban kardus terakhir, Sera ahjumma masuk ke kamar.

"Eottae? Sudah selesai?"

"Ne."

Malam itu Hanbin meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya sedari kecil. Tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sera ahjumma bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Jepang. Ia juga mengenang saat-saatnya bersama Jiyoo. Hanbin mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali memberikan tanggapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana hening. Mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Sera ahjumma yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya dan Hanbin yang terus menatap ke luar jendela.

Hanbin menegok ke sebelahnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Kamsahamnida, ahjumma."

Sera ahjumma melepas pandangan dari handphone-nya dan menatap Hanbin. "Aniya, gwaenchana. Aku senang keluargaku bertambah. Rumahku jadi tidak sepi lagi."

"Ahjumma juga membantuku mengurus pemakaman Eomma. Aku sungguh berterima kasih…" Hanbin menundukan kepalanya. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan wanita itu.

Sera ahjumma memegang tangan Hanbin. "Itu memang sudah tugasku. Eomma-mu sudah aku anggap seperti saudara dan kau sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu? Sedari dulu aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak sepertimu." Kata Sera dengan nada ceria. Ia berusaha mengubah suasana. "Hanbin-ah, apa kau ingat anakku?"

Hanbin berusaha mengingat. Sera ahjumma memang mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki dan beberapa kali pernah datang ke rumahnya. Tapi Hanbin lupa nama anak itu, bahkan wajahnya pun tidak ingat.

"Sekarang anakku sudah besar, sama sepertimu. Tapi sifatnya berubah, mungkin karena aku tidak ikut merawatnya. Anak itu sekarang benar-benar kurang ajar, dia bahkan tidak menjemputku di bandara kemarin!" Kata Sera ahjumma kesal. "Hanbin-ah, kau harus berusaha membantuku mengubah sikapnya itu, eo?"

Hanbin tersenyum. "Ne, aku akan berusaha."

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Hanbin menengok ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka. Rumah yang sekarang ia lihat ini memiliki taman depan dan air mancur. Pintunya juga sangat mewah, bak istana.

Hanbin dan Sera ahjumma turun dari mobil. "Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri." Ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Hanbin masuk, lalu langsung mengantar anak itu ke kamar yang sudah ia siapkan. Mereka menaiki tangga yang ada disebelah kiri pintu masuk. Melewati koridor lalu belok kanan. Sampailah mereka disebuah ruangan besar.

"Ini kamarmu, Hanbin-ah."

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar. Ia memandang sekeliling. Kamar itu sangat luas, dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur yang mewah dan jendela yang besar.

"Disana ada kamar kecil khusus untuk menaruh pakaian." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil menunjuk ke ruangan kecil di samping kanan tempat tidur. "Aku juga sudah membeli beberapa pakaian yang bisa kau pakai. Disebelah kiri tempat tidurmu, ada kamar mandi, lengkap dengan bathtub dan shower."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida, ahjumma…"

Sera ahjumma tersenyum. "Semoga kau nyaman tinggal disini, Hanbin-ah. Barang-barangmu akan segera dibawa naik. Kalau ada apa-apa aku ada dibawah." Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Hanbin.

Hanbin berjalan ke jendela yang ada di seberang pintu masuk. Dilihatnya pemandangan taman belakang yang indah. Lalu ia berjalan ke samping tempat tidur. Hanbin mengeluarkan bingkai foto itu dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya disebelah tempat tidur.

"Eomma... Apa keputusanku ini tepat?"

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Hanbin bangun kesiangan. Padahal ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyapa penghuni rumah. Sera ahjumma bilang Hanbin bisa melakukannya saat makan malam.

Sepanjang hari Hanbin terus berada di dalam kamar, membereskan barang-barangnya. Sesekali ia pergi ke luar kamar, mengelilingi rumah ditemani Sera ahjumma.

Akhirnya makan malam pun tiba. Setelah mandi, Hanbin turun ke lantai satu, ia pergi menuju dapur.

"Jogiyo…" Kata Hanbin kepada para pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pelayan-pelayan itu memandang Hanbin heran. "Maaf, tuan muda. Nyonya bilang, tuan muda tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa."

Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tuan muda? Rasanya aneh dipanggil seperti itu.

"Hanbin-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sera ahjumma yang datang ke dapur sambil membawa nampan kosong.

"Hm… Aku datang ke sini untuk membantu…" Jawab Hanbin pelan.

"Aniya, aniya, tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di ruang makan." Sera ahjumma mendorong punggung Hanbin agar namja itu pergi dari dapur.

Hanbin yang diusir, berjalan ke ruang makan pasrah. Ia merasa tidak enak, tinggal disini tapi tidak membantu apa-apa. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan meja makan, membelakangi Hanbin.

Hanbin memperhatikan namja itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Ah… itu pasti anak Sera ahjumma. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah itu seragam sekolahnya? Namja didepannya itu mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja makan.

"Ah… segarnya…"

Suara itu…

Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Eo? Kim Hanbin?"

"Goo Junhoe sunbaenim?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai^^

Apa kalian sudah menduga-duga cerita selanjutnya?

Junhoe yang mulai peduli pada Hanbin? Jinhwan yang merasa pacarnya berubah?

Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Hanbin sama Junhoe bisa nikah?

Udah ah, kebanyakan nanya…

Kasih tau ke saya pendapat kalian dengan mereview

Review juseyo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Hanbin memperhatikan namja itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Ah… itu pasti anak Sera ahjumma. Tapi tunggu. Bukankah itu seragam sekolahnya? Namja didepannya itu mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja makan.

"Ah… segarnya…"

Suara itu…

Merasa diperhatikan, namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Eo? Kim Hanbin?"

"Goo Junhoe sunbaenim?"

.

.

.

Hanbin membelalakan matanya, ia sangat terkejut, begitupun dengan Junhoe. Ekspresi namja itu seperti melihat hantu. Selama beberapa detik Hanbin dan Junhoe saling pandang. Sampai kemudian Junhoe menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya dimeja dan menghampiri Hanbin yang tidak bergerak ditempatnya.

"Kau benar Kim Hanbin?" Tanya Junhoe tidak percaya. Ia memperhatikan Hanbin dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Ne…" Jawab Hanbin bingung. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Junhoe yang sedang memperhatikan badannya. "Setahuku, aku tidak punya kembaran."

Junhoe tertawa kecil. Benar. Namja didepannya ini benar Kim Hanbin. Cuma Hanbin yang bisa melucu tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Junhoe tersenyum lega. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang bisa melihat namja berlesung pipi itu. "Ah… Kau kenapa bisa ada di rumahku?"

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia harus jawab apa? Menceritakannya dari awal? "Um.. Aku…"

"Junhoe-ya!"

Hanbin dan Junhoe kompak membalikkan badan, ke sumber suara. Dibelakang mereka terlihat Sera sedang membawa nampan. Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke meja, menaruh nampan, lalu memukul punggung Junhoe beberapa kali.

"Anak kurang ajar! Sekarang sudah malam dan kau baru pulang?! Lebih baik kau tidur di jalan saja sana!"

"Aw! Aw! Sakit!" Junhoe menahan sakit, Sera terus memukulnya. Tidak kuat lagi, ia lalu menghindar dan bersembunyi dibelakang Hanbin sambil memegang pundak namja itu.

Hanbin yang kebingungan tidak bisa kemana-mana karena Junhoe memegangnya begitu kuat. Sedangkan tangan Sera sudah ada didepan wajahnya, hampir memukulnya. Hanbin memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

"Ah… Mianhae, Hanbin-ah…." Sera segera menarik tangannya. Hampir saja ia menampar Hanbin.

Hanbin membuka matanya dan menghela napas lega. "Gwaenchanayo."

Sedangkan Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya, tampak bingung. "Eomma kenal dengannya?" Tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke Hanbin.

"Tentu saja." Kata Sera masih dengan nada kesal. "Hanbin-ah, kau ingat dia?" Tangannya menunjuk ke Junhoe. "Dia anakku, Goo Junhoe. Kalian sering bermain bersama waktu kecil."

Junhoe menatap wajah Hanbin. Ia semakin bingung. Teman masa kecil? Tiba-tiba Junhoe tersenyum lebar. "Kau Hanbinie?!"

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya. Hanbinie? Sepertinya panggilan itu terdengar tidak asing.

Ah… ia ingat... Benar. Dulu ia dan Junhoe pernah main bersama. Hanya namja itu yang memanggilnya 'Hanbinie'. Junhoe kecil yang selalu jahil padanya, dan Hanbin yang pendiam. Ia ingat semuanya.

"Wah… Tidak mungkin…" Kata Junhoe dengan nada terkejut sekaligus senang. "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang Hanbinie!"

Hanbin tersenyum canggung. Rasanya aneh mengetahui sunbaenim-mu ternyata teman masa kecilmu.

"Eomma, Kim Hanbin adalah juniorku di sekolah!"

Sera tampak terkejut. "Jinjja?" Tanyanya pada Hanbin.

"Ne…"

"Wah… Dunia itu sempit sekali ternyata… Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengenali Hanbin?!" Sera kembali memukul punggung Junhoe.

"Aaa! Keumanhae! Aku juga baru sadar sekarang, Eomma!" Teriak Junhoe. "Ya, Kim Hanbin, kau sendiri saja? Mana Eomma-mu? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Jiyoo ahjumma."

Mendengar nama Eomma-nya disebut, Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup menceritakan semuanya pada Junhoe.

"Junhoe-ya, ikut aku sebentar." Sera menarik tangan Junhoe menjauhi Hanbin.

Hanbin melirik Sera dan Junhoe yang tampak berbisik-bisik diujung ruangan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut Junhoe. Pasti Sera sedang membicarakan kondisinya. Hanbin berdiri canggung disamping meja makan. Apa keluarga Sera bisa menerimanya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hanbin merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya. Dilihatnya siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita." Ujar Junhoe penuh penyesalan. "Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir dipemakaman Eomma-mu."

Hanbin tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchanayo."

"Jja…" Suara Sera memecah keheningan yang diciptakan Junhoe dan Hanbin selama beberapa detik tadi. "Goo Junhoe, mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

"Ne…" Junhoe menatap Hanbin yang ada didepannya dan menarik tangan namja berlesung pipi itu. "Kajja, ikut aku."

Hanbin menatap Sera bingung. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil menjauh. Lalu ia kembali menatap Junhoe yang sedang berjalan didepannya. "Eodiga-yo?"

Junhoe tidak menjawab. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu terus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Junhoe membawa Hanbin ke lantai dua dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Apa ini kamarmu?" Junhoe menunjuk pintu yang ada didepan mereka, kamar tempat Hanbin tidur semalam.

"Ne."

Junhoe tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kamar tidur kita berseberangan."

Hanbin melihat pintu dibelakangnya. Ah… jadi itu kamar Junhoe…

"Ayo." Junhoe kembali menarik tangan Hanbin dan membawanya ke kamar seberang.

Junhoe melepas jas sekolahnya dan menaruhnya ditempat tidur. "Kenapa kau berdiri didepan pintu? Ayo masuk." Ia menghampiri Hanbin, mendorong punggung namja itu lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Junhoe menarik Hanbin agar duduk disebelahnya, ditempat tidur.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal Eomma-mu. Kalau saja ada yang memberitahuku, aku pasti datang."

Hanbin tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Melihat Hanbin tersenyum, mau tidak mau senyum Junhoe juga mengembang. "Kau tahu tidak? Kau terlihat lebih baik saat tersenyum."

"Ne?"

"Saat di sekolah, kau selalu saja memasang wajah datarmu." Junhoe menirukan wajah datar Hanbin versi lebih aneh. Dahi mengerut, dan bibir monyong.

Hanbin membelalakkan matanya. "Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?"

Junhoe tertawa kecil. "Kau memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja mudah dibohongi."

Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Junhoe juga tidak berubah, jahilnya tidak pernah hilang.

Junhoe mencubit kedua pipi Hanbin pelan dan menariknya. Membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri. Jangan merasa sungkan."

Hanbin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada satu hal yang berubah dari Junhoe. Sekarang dia lebih terlihat dewasa.

"Oho!" Wajah Junhoe terlihat serius.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau sekarang sedang bersikap imut?"

"Aniyo, sunbaenim." Hanbin memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menjauhi Junhoe.

"Mwoya…. Kenapa kau berbicara formal padaku? Ah! Panggil aku 'hyung'!"

"Ne?!" Kata Hanbin terkejut.

"Wae? Shirreo?"

"A-ani…" Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya. Memang ia dan Junhoe sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dari dulu juga Hanbin memanggil Junhoe dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Tapi itu kan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku 'hyung'. Kau juga memanggilku hyung saat kita masih kecil."

"A-aku…."

Junhoe memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat. Mau tidak mau Hanbin menurutinya.

"H-hyung…. Junhoe hyung…"

Junhoe tersenyum lebar. "Aigoo… Aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu…"

Hanbin tersenyum canggung. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau juga harus memanggilku begitu di sekolah, eo?"

"Eo…"

"Bagus…" Junhoe mengelus kepala Hanbin. "Kau harus berbicara banmal padaku. Itu membuatku lebih nyaman."

"Eo…"

Setelah puas mengelus kepala Hanbin, Junhoe berdiri dan berjalan ke sebuah rak dekat jendela. Dikeluarkannya sebuah boneka lalu dilemparkannya kepada Hanbin. Dengan sigap, Hanbin menangkap benda itu. Ditatapnya benda itu. Boneka Mickey Mouse miliknya…

"Kau ingat?"

"Eo. Ini boneka punyaku saat umur lima tahun." Hanbin tersenyum girang. Boneka itu adalah boneka pertama yang dibelikan Appa-nya. Junhoe merebutnya karena tidak suka Hanbin yang statusnya laki-laki memainkan boneka.

"Kukembalikan padamu." Kata Junhoe sambil membuka satu persatu kemejanya.

Hanbin yang melihat hal itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa hyung membuka baju?"

Junhoe tampak kebingungan. "Wae? Apa aku harus mandi sambil memakai kemeja?"

"Ani…"

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Kau tunggu disini, nanti kita ke ruang makan bersama." Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Hanbin melirik Junhoe yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menghela napas lega. Lalu ia kembali melihat bonekanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Akhirnya kau kembali padaku~"

.

.

.

"Hah…. Aku tidak sanggup lagi…."

Donghyuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya. Tugas ini membuatnya lelah.

Donghyuk melihat jam yang ada dilayar laptopnya. Padahal baru setengah jam, kenapa terasa lama sekali?

"Pesanan anda sudah tiba." Kata seorang pelayan sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan Donghyuk dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Satu buah cheese cake dan green tea latte."

"Kamsahamnida."

Donghyuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mencium makanan yang ada didepannya yang terlihat menggiurkan. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Café tempat ia berada sekarang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Donghyuk mengambil garpu dan memakan cheese cake pesanannya dengan brutal.

"Wah…. Aku terasa hidup kembali."

Saat hendak memasukan makanan untuk yang keempat kalinya, Donghyuk teringat sesuatu. Diambil handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu. Lalu tangannya terhenti.

Aniya. Ia tidak bisa menganggu Hanbin. Anak itu perlu istirahat yang banyak. Donghyuk melirik laptop yang ada disebelah kanan depannya. Tugas, tugas, tugas. Andai saja Hanbin ada disini, pasti tugasnya cepat selesai, dia kan pintar.

Hanbin juga pasti sudah memberitahunya seminggu yang lalu, sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugas jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Suara bel didepan pintu café berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Donghyuk. Refleks, namja itu melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata…

Donghyuk segera bersembunyi dibalik layar laptopnya. "Kenapa sunbae gila itu ada disini?!" Dilihatnya Jiwon masuk ke dalam cafe dan berjalan ke kasir.

"Eotteokhae?" Gumam Donghyuk sambil mempererat pegangannya pada laptop.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia harus sembunyi? Donghyuk memperbaiki duduknya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Keurae, ia harus terlihat natural dan pelan-pelan keluar dari sini.

Bukan apa-apa, Donghyuk sebenarnya malas meladeni sunbae yang terus mengganggunya itu. Ya, karena Hanbin tidak masuk beberapa hari ini, Jiwon selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan menemaninya makan siang dengan alasan tidak ingin melihat Donghyuk kesepian. Padahal niat namja bergigi kelinci itu adalah mencuri makanannya.

"Kim Donghyuk!"

Ugh.

Mau tidak mau Donghyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Jiwon menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" Jiwon menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Donghyuk.

"Eo, dan sekarang aku sudah mau pulang." Donghyuk mengambil tasnya dan handphone-nya lalu berdiri. Saat hendak pergi, tangan Jiwon menahannya.

"Kajima. Temani aku makan!" Jiwon mendorong Donghyuk agar namja itu kembali duduk.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau bisa makan sendiri." Donghyuk kembali berdiri.

Kesal karena tidak didengarkan, Jiwon mengambil handphone yang ada ditangan Donghyuk dan menyitanya.

Donghyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau."

Frustasi, Donghyuk mengepalkan tangannya hendak menonjok Jiwon.

"Eo? KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" Kata Jiwon yang meninggikan suaranya, membuat orang-orang di café memperhatikan mereka. "AKU HANYA MEMINTAMU MENEMANIKU MAKAN. TAPI KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!" Lalu ia membuat ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

Donghyuk yang malu dilihat orang-orang, segera menurunkan tangannya. "Aniyo, aku tidak memukulnya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada pengunjung disitu. "Aku tidak memukulnya."

Percuma. Orang-orang berbisik sambil menatap Donghyuk dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Aiisshh… Eotteokhae?" Gumamnya.

Melihat Donghyuk putus asa, Jiwon berdiri dan merangkul namja itu. "Aku minta maaf. Kami sedang latihan teater. Maaf jika mengganggu. Kami hanya berakting."

Jiwon membungkukkan badannya dan mendorong leher Donghyuk agar namja itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oppa sudah menyelamatkanmu hari ini. Kau harus menemani oppa makan sekarang."

Donghyuk menatap Jiwon horor dan memperlihatkan ekspresi hendak muntah.

.

.

.

Hanbin menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan canggung. Diliriknya Sera, Seunghan dan Junhoe bergantian. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Hanbin merasa tidak nyaman.

Kemarin ia masih bisa makan dengan Eomma-nya. Kemarin ia masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan Eomma-nya. Kemarin Eomma masih membuatkan makanan untuknya. Kemarin….

Tanpa sadar Hanbin menangis. Air mata itu meluncur tanpa seijinnya, membuat anggota keluarga Goo memperhatikannya.

"Hanbin-ah, kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara Sera membuat Hanbin menangis lebih kencang. "Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu makan malam kalian. Aku hanya merindukan Eomma. Hiks…"

Sera yang melihat Hanbin menangis, juga ikut menitikan air mata. Dirangkulnya anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aigoo Hanbin-ah… Mianhae…"

"Aniyo… Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian hiks… Aku sudah merepotkan kalian…"

Hanbin menghapus air matanya. Pasti semuanya merasa tidak nyaman karena tingkahnya.

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Suara berat Seunghan tiba-tiba terdengar. "Kami sudah menganggapmu keluarga."

"Benar. Aku senang kau ada disini." Sahut Junhoe.

"Hanbin-ah, buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, eo?" Kata Sera. "Jangan merasa tidak enak hati dengan kami."

Hanbin mengangguk lemah. Rasa canggungnya perlahan mulai hilang. Ternyata itu yang ia khawatirkan saat ini: takut tidak diterima dengan baik.

Sera tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak memintamu melupakan Jiyoo, tapi mulai sekarang anggap kami keluarga barumu, eo?"

"Ne.." Ujar Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

"Makanlah…"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masakanku enak?" Tanya Sera dengan penuh semangat.

Hanbin menguyah perlahan. "Tidak terlalu enak." Jawabnya enteng.

Sera yang agak syok menatap Hanbin kecewa, sedangkan Junhoe tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yeoksi, Kim Hanbin akan menjawab seperti itu."

"Kau jujur sekali…" Gumam Sera.

.

.

.

Junhoe berdiri didepan kamarnya sambil memegang perutnya yang masih sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras tadi.

"Aigoo, kau sangat hebat Hanbin-ah. Kau membuat Eomma-ku mati kutu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kata Hanbin pelan.

"Aku menyukai kejujuranmu itu. Kau membuatku terhibur."

"Eo… Kalau gitu aku masuk dulu." Hanbin memegang pintu kamarnya. "Selamat malam."

"Ya! Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?!"

"Eo?"

"Kau tidur denganku malam itu. Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama."

"Eh?!" Junhoe menarik tangan Hanbin dan membawanya masuk.

Memang saat kecil Junhoe pernah beberapa kali menginap di rumah Hanbin dan mereka tidur satu kamar. Tapi itu sudah lama...

"Sini. Tidur disini." Junhoe menepuk spot kosong ditempat tidurnya.

Hanbin berjalan dan duduk diujung tempat tidur.

"Ya! Kemari, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri."

"Adik?" Batin Hanbin. Ia menghampiri Junhoe dan tiduran disebelahnya.

Setelah menyelimuti Hanbin, Junhoe menyanggah kepala dengan lengannya dan menatap namja itu.

Hanbin yang merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan Junhoe, menarik selimut dan menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu tidak selama ini aku mencarimu?"

Hanbin tidak menjawab. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya menandakan ia tidak tahu.

"Hanbin-ah…"

"Eo?"

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Hm…"

"Hanbin-ah…"

"Eo?"

Junhoe terdiam sambil memandang wajah Hanbin untuk beberapa saat. "Aniya, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidurlah. Aku akan mematikan lampu."

.

.

.

Hanbin membuka matanya. Gelap. Belum pagi rupanya. Hanbin menoleh ke kanan. Dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya dari jendela, ia melihat jam yang ada dirak. Masih jam tiga pagi.

Hanbin memejamkan matanya, hendak melanjutkan tidur. Tapi kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya. Hanbin menoleh ke kiri. Dilihatnya Junhoe sedang tertidur menghadapnya.

Misteri kenapa ia bisa menikah dengan Junhoe nantinya, mulai terlihat. Banyak kemungkinan yang masuk akal terlintas dipikiran Hanbin.

Junhoe hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Berarti kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Ditambah lagi Sera dan Seunghan tampak menyukainya.

"Ah… Molla…" Batin Hanbin.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah kilasan…

Lampu kamar yang mati, sama seperti sekarang. Hanbin yang berkeringat tanpa pakaian. Junhoe yang juga telanjang berada diatasnya.

"Appooo…"

"T-tahan sebentar, Hanbin-ah…."

"Ahh! Hhyyuunngg…"

Cup

"Saranghae, Kim Hanbin…"

Hanbin melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai^^

Masih ingat saya? Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena jarang update. Saya juga belum bisa janji bakal update di ffn atau tidak. Banyak halangan. Saya tahu mungkin saya terlalu banyak beralasan... Maaf ya...

Kalo kalian mau mengunjungi wattpad saya silahkan parksennassi

Kalo saya updatenya lama, tegor aja ya! Saya ga marah kok^^ malah saya jadi merasa ga enak sama kalian..

Gimana chapter kali ini?

Review juseyo^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

Lampu kamar yang mati, sama seperti sekarang. Hanbin yang berkeringat tanpa pakaian. Junhoe yang juga telanjang berada diatasnya.

"Appooo…"

"T-tahan sebentar, Hanbin-ah…."

"Ahh! Hhyyuunngg…"

Cup

"Saranghae, Kim Hanbin…"

Hanbin melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

.

.

.

Merasa adanya pergerakan, Junhoe membuka mata perlahan. Samar-samar dilihatnya Hanbin berdiri disamping tempat tidur sambil menatapnya horor. Junhoe bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu yang ada disebelahnya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Wae? Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Junhoe sambil mengucek matanya.

"A-niyo." Jawab Hanbin yang masih menunjukkan wajah syok.

"Keureom wae?"

Hanbin tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kilasan itu masih sangat jelas diingatannya. Dari semua kilasan masa depan, kenapa kilasan seperti itu yang muncul?

Hanbin melirik Junhoe yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Lalu ia memperihatikan sekeliling Junhoe. Tempat tidur yang acak-acakan begitupun dengan selimut, bahkan ada bantal yang jatuh ke lantai. Dan namja itu… masih tidur menyamping dengan lengan yang menahan kepalanya. Dan…. Kancing piyama Junhoe…. Oh tidak, uri Hanbin yang polos ini sekarang sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Hanbin-ah." Panggil Junhoe. Namja berlesung pipi itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanya. "Gwaenchana?"

"Hyung, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junhoe, Hanbin segera menuju pintu, ia ingin segera keluar dari sana.

Junhoe yang kebingungan dengan sikap Hanbin, segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar namja itu. "Kau kenapa?" Ia menahan tangan Hanbin yang ingin menggapai gagang pintu.

Hanbin yang terkejut tangannya dipegang, reflek berteriak. "Ah!"

Junhoe juga tidak kalah terkejut. Ia melepaskan tangan Hanbin dan menatap namja itu horor. "Kkamjagiya."

"Mianhae." Cicit Hanbin.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Junhoe sekali lagi.

Hanbin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia bilang yang sebenarnya. 'Hm… Jadi hyung, aku bisa melihat masa depan. Omong-omong kita akan menikah nanti. Dan sekarang aku melihat sebuah kilasan saat kita sedang…. sedang….'

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya ia gila?

Junhoe semakin kebingungan melihat Hanbin bersikap aneh didepannya. "Eodi appo?"

"Ani." Jawab Hanbin yang masih belum bisa menatap mata Junhoe. "Hyung, aku ingin tidur di kamarku."

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. Walaupun masih bingung dengan situasi sekarang, ia memperbolehkannya. "Keurae."

Hanbin membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang ada diseberang kamar Junhoe. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia mendengar Junhoe berkata, "selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah."

Hanbin hanya bisa meringis. Memangnya ia bisa tidur setelah ini?

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana di dapur sangat ceria. Sera ahjumma memasak makanan dengan semangat, bahkan sampai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Kenapa ia memasak sendiri ketika ia punya banyak pelayan? Karena hari ini hari spesial. Hari pertama Hanbin sekolah. Maksudnya, hari pertama Hanbin berangkat ke sekolah dari rumahnya.

Saat lagi asik-asik memasak, tiba-tiba Sera ahjumma merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Mwohae?" Terdengar suara berat yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kulihat kau sedang memasak. Memangnya hari ini ada apa?"

Sera membalikkan badannya, sekarang ia berhadapan langsung dengan Seunghan. "Hari pertama Hanbin sekolah."

Seunghan tertawa kecil. "Apa kau begitu menyukai anak itu?"

"Eo. Hanbin sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"Berarti dia juga anakku?"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Bogoshipeo." Kata Seunghan.

"Nado."

Cup

Junhoe yang sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. "Aiissh jinjja…. Anaknya sudah sebesar ini masih saja melakukan hal itu ditempat terbuka."

Hanbin yang sedang menuruni tangga, melihat Junhoe yang sedang mengintip dari balik tembok. Dihampirinya hyung-nya itu. "Hyung."

"Ah! Kkamjagiya…" Kata Junhoe terkejut. "Aiissh… kau membuatku terkejut."

"Hyung sedang melihat apa?" Hanbin yang berada didepan Junhoe, ikut mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat namja itu.

Junhoe yang melihat gerakan Hanbin, segera menarik lengannya. "Ya! Kau masih kecil, belum boleh melihat hal seperti itu."

Hanbin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Memangnya hyung melihat apa?" Ia malah makin penasaran.

"Kau masih belum cukup umur."

"Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, hyung." Kata Hanbin mengingatkan.

Junhoe menatap Hanbin kesal. "Lalu kenapa? Bagiku kau masih anak umur lima tahun."

Hanbin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Anak umur lima tahun mana yang badannya sebesar ini?" Cibirnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ani."

Junhoe menatap Hanbin yang memasang ekspresi 'aku-tidak-mengatakan-apa-apa'. "Kau sekarang sudah bisa menjelekan orang, eo?" Ia mencubit pipi chubby Hanbin dengan tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Appo!" Teriak Hanbin kesakitan. Ia heran kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mencubit pipinya. Eomma-nya, Donghyuk, bahkan sekarang Junhoe.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Junhoe menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hanbin. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu langsung mengelus-elus pipinya yang agak merah, lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa di dapur?" Tanya Hanbin yang masih penasaran.

"Hal yang dilakukan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Karena kau masih polos, kau pasti tidak tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Junhoe percaya diri.

"Kisseu?"

Junhoe membulatkan matanya.

Hanbin memasang wajah datar. "Hyung, mungkin aku polos, tapi aku tidak bodoh." Lalu ia menarik kursi yang ada di depannya dan duduk disana.

Junhoe masih berdiri mematung. Jadi dongsaengnya ini sudah tidak sepolos yang ia kira.

"Hanbin-ah, selamat pagi~" Sapa Sera ahjumma sambil membawa nampan, diikuti Seunghan ahjussi yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, ahjumma dan ahjussi." Hanbin tersenyum kecil.

Melihat Hanbin tersenyum, Sera ahjumma menjadi tambah ceria. "Aigoo, uri Hanbin sangat manis saat tersenyum. Seragam itu juga cocok ditubuhmu… Ya Goo Junhoe! Cepat duduk! Kau tidak ingin sarapan?!"

Junhoe berjalan ke seberang meja sambil meringis. Sebenarnya siapa yang anak kandung disini?

"Wah… Masakan ahjumma sangat harum…" Puji Hanbin. Nasi goreng didepannya benar-benar mengugah selera.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berlatih semalaman."

Hanbin tersentak. Pasti Sera ahjumma berbuat seperti itu karena ucapannya saat makan malam kemarin. "Mianhaeyo. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk kemarin."

"Aniya. Kau jujur dan aku menyukainya. Dengan begitu aku bisa meningkatkan kemampuan memasakku." Kata Sera ahjumma, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Ah iya! Ini." Ia memberikan Hanbin sebuah kotak makan lengkap dengan sayurnya. "Junhoe bilang kau sering membawa bekal ke sekolah. Jadi aku membuatkanmu ini."

Hanbin menatap benda didepannya itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik Junhoe yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Kata namja itu.

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Junhoe-ya, kau berangkat bersama Hanbin?" Tanya Seunghan ahjussi.

"Tentu saja, appa." Jawab Junhoe enteng.

Hanbin membulatkan matanya. Pergi ke sekolah bersama Junhoe? Apa yang akan dikatakan murid-murid nantinya? Pasti satu sekolah mencibirnya. "Ahjussi, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Katanya pada Seunghan ahjussi.

"Mwo?" Tanya Junhoe bingung. "Aku membawa mobil. Kau tinggal duduk saja."

"Tapi…"

"Kalau kau mau berangkat sendiri, silahkan. Halte bus dua kilometer dari sini." Junhoe menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Ya!" Teriak Sera ahjumma tiba-tiba, membuat Junhoe tersedak. "Kenapa kau kasar sekali?!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Junhoe mengambil gelas berisi air putih didepannya dan menenggak air itu sampai habis.

Sedangkan Hanbin sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Donghyuk nantinya.

.

.

.

"Heol…." Donghyuk menatap pemandangan didepannya tidak percaya. Seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Hanbin keluar dari mobil mewah milik seorang Goo Junhoe. "Ini pasti mimpi. Aku sedang bermimpi buruk."

Hanbin berdiri disamping mobil. Ia sedang menunggu Junhoe yang masih ada didalam mobil, mematikan mesin. Dilihat sekelilingnya, tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Sudah ia duga, tatapan seperti ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Donghyuk yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari Hanbin, menghampiri namja itu. "Kau gila?!"

Hanbin tersenyum canggung. "Aniya."

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Junhoe sunbaenim?!"

"Donghyuk-ah, aku bisa jelaskan nanti." Hanbin melirik ke Junhoe yang sekarang sudah keluar dari mobil.

"A-anyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim." Donghyuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Keurae. Hanbin-ah, kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Junhoe pada Hanbin.

"Sekitar jam empat, hyung."

"Hyung?!" Gumam Donghyuk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama."

"Eo."

"Banmal (bahasa informal)?!" Gumam Donghyuk lagi.

Hanbin memperhatikan ekspresi Donghyuk sedari tadi. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu sebelum dia salah paham. "Hyung duluan saja. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan pada Donghyuk."

"Keurae." Junhoe tersenyum pada Hanbin dan Donghyuk lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ikut aku." Hanbin menarik tangan Donghyuk dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Jinhwan menatap namja bertubuh tinggi itu sambil tersenyum. Dari jarak sejauh ini saja ia tahu bahwa namja itu adalah pacarnya, Goo Junhoe. Junhoe yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya, tidak sadar bahwa kini Jinhwan sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Ah… Annyeong…" Sapa Junhoe. Ia terheran-heran melihat ekspresi Jinhwan sekarang yang terlihat kesal. "Wae? Kau kenapa?"

Jinhwan menghela napas. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari ujung lorong. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak melihatku."

"Mianhae." Junhoe merangkul pundak namja mungil itu. "Aku sedang membalas pesan."

"Nugu? Apa orang itu lebih penting dariku?"

Junhoe tertawa kecil. "Apa sekarang kau sedang cemburu dengan Eomma-ku?"

Jinhwan tersentak. "Ah… Mian. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu Eomma-mu."

"Gwaenchana, chagiya." Junhoe mempererat rangkulannya.

Jinhwan menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Junhoe. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Nado."

Jinhwan tersenyum pada Junhoe. Tapi senyumnya menghilang begitu melihat orang dibelakang Junhoe.

"Goo Junhoe."

Junhoe melepas rangkulannya dan membalikkan badannya. "Eo. Jiwon-ah."

Namja yang dipanggil Jiwon itu tersenyum kecil lalu memandang Jinhwan. "Annyeong, Kim Jinhwan."

"Eo. Annyeong." Jawab Jinhwan datar.

"Junhoe-ya, tadi aku melihatmu datang bersama Kim Hanbin." Kata Jiwon pada Junhoe sambil melirik Jinhwan.

Sedangkan namja mungil itu langsung menatap Junhoe, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.

"Ah… itu…. Kim Hanbin sekarang tinggal di rumahku. Jadi kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama." Jawab Junhoe enteng.

"Mwo?!" Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa bisa…."

"Jiyoo ahjumma, maksudku, Eomma Kim Hanbin dan Eomma-ku ternyata sahabat dekat. Setelah Eomma-nya meninggal, Hanbin tinggal di rumahku karena Eomma-ku memintanya."

Ekspresi Jinhwan berubah menjadi kesal. "Kau tidak-"

"Jinhwan-ah." Kata Junhoe semangat. "Ternyata aku dan Hanbin adalah teman kecil! Kami sering bermain saat kecil! Wah…. Dunia sempit sekali…."

Mendengar kenyataan bahwa Junhoe dan Hanbin teman kecil, ditambah lagi sekarang namja itu tinggal bersama, membuat Jinhwan marah. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kim Hanbin selalu mengganggunya?

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya.

"Mwo?" Junhoe sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajah Jinhwan. Ia sadar namja mungil itu tidak menyukai apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Aku tanya apa kau senang?"

"Jinhwan-ah, aku-"

"Pasti saja kau senang." Kata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum kesal. "Sekarang kau tinggal bersamanya bukan? Jadi kau bisa mendekatinya."

Junhoe menghela napas. "Jinhwan-ah, hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas teman kecil. Kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti itu?"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu?" Jinhwan meninggikan suaranya. "Junhoe-ya, apa kau tidak sadar? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membicarakan orang itu! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku dan Hanbin hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih!"

"Kau bisa saja menyukai temanmu itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh-"

Jiwon membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan pasangan yang sekarang sedang bertengkar hebat itu. Samar-samar ia tersenyum kecil. "Cih…"

.

.

.

"Wah…. Sekarang semuanya makin jelas…" Donghyuk menyandarkan badannya pada tembok setinggi dadanya. "Selamat Kim Hanbin! Kau semakin dekat dengan suami masa depanmu! Kkk…. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau betah tinggal disana?"

Hanbin menghela napas. Ia melihat jam yang ada dihandphone-nya. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk. Tapi sepertinya ia enggan pergi dari sana. Dihirupnya angin segar pagi hari sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Eo. Tapi aku masih merasa canggung."

"Wae? Apa ahjumma yang kau maksud memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Aniya. Sera ahjumma sangat baik padaku. Ia menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri."

"Kau memang akan menjadi anaknya suatu saat nanti. Kkkkk…." Goda Donghyuk.

"Keumanhae…"

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa disana kau melihat kilasan?"

Hanbin membulatkan matanya. "Aniya. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Katanya bohong. Menceritakan kilasan semalam pada Donghyuk? Tidak. Hanbin masih waras. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan menggodannya habis-habisan.

"Hanbin-ah!"

"Eo?"

"Apa aku boleh main ke rumah barumu?"

"Mwo?!"

Donghyuk memperlihatkan aegyo-nya yang berhasil membuat Hanbin merinding. "Kau baru pindah rumah. Aku ingin melihat rumah barumu, boleh?"

"Andwae."

"Hanbin-ah~"

"Andwae. Lagipula aku pulang bersama Junhoe hyung nanti sore."

Ting!

Anda mendapat pesan baru.

Goo Junhoe: Mianhae, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu nanti. Apa kau bisa pulang dengan taxi? Aku akan memberikan alamat lengkapnya.

"Hanbin-ah, aku ke rumah barumu, ne?" Tanya Donghyuk sekali lagi.

"Eo."

"Assa!"

.

.

.

Sera ahjumma membuka majalah-majalah berisi resep masakan yang baru ia beli tadi. Dari masakan tradisional sampai masakan luar negeri. Ia memilih kira-kira makanan apa yang akan ia masak besok. Bukan tanpa alasan, Sera ahjumma sebenarnya ingin dipuji Hanbin. Tidak pernah ia kira ternyata sesenang ini rasanya dipuji Hanbin. Anak itu memang memberikan pengaruh baik.

Sera ahjumma mengingat kenangannya bersama sahabat terbaiknya, Jiyoo. Mereka sudah berteman sedari kecil sampai mereka menikah dan punya anak. Mereka saling bercerita bagaimana susahnya mengurus anak, berbelanja pakaian bersama, dan… "Hah…. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jiyoo-ya…"

Hubungannya dengan Jiyoo mulai terputus saat suami Jiyoo meninggal. Pada saat yang sama, perusahaan suaminya yang ada di Jepang mengalami masalah dan terancam bangkrut. Mau tak mau Sera ahjumma meninggalkan Korea.

Sera ahjumma mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Jiyoo bercerita sesuatu sebelum ia pergi. Kalau tidak salah berhubungan dengan Hanbin dan masa depan? Entahlah, ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma."

Sera mengangkat kepalanya. "Eo, Hanbin-ah! Kau sudah pulang." Dirangkulnya anak itu. "Apa dia temanmu?"

Donghyuk membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Donghyuk imnida. Aku teman dekat Kim Hanbin."

"Keurae? Aigoo… Kau sangat manis." Sera ahjumma mengelus kepala Donghyuk.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata Donghyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ahjumma, masakanmu sangat enak!"

Sera ahjumma melirik Hanbin.

"Ah… Itu… Donghyuk mencicipi makanan yang ahjumma buatkan tadi pagi." Jelas Hanbin.

"Ne. Sangat enak."

"Aigoo… Gomawo…" Sera tersenyum. "Donghyuk-ah, apa kau ingin mencicipi masakanku lagi?"

"Ne! Aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut makan malam. Tunggu saja di kamar Hanbin. Nanti aku akan memanggil kalian."

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Hanbin-ah, kau sangat beruntung tinggal disini." Donghyuk merebahkan badannya dikasur empuk milik Hanbin. "Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik."

Hanbin tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk melepaskan dasi dan jas sekolahnya.

"Sedangkan aku?" Lanjut Donghyuk. "Walaupun tinggal bersama, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Mereka selalu sibuk bekerja."

"Bukankah mereka bekerja juga untuk dirimu?" Hanbin menghampiri Donghyuk dan duduk disamping namja itu.

"Memang. Tapi aku merasa seperti tidak punya orang tua."

"Hajima. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku selalu sendirian, Hanbin-ah."

"Kau boleh menginap disini lain kali."

Donghyuk menundukkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Jinjja?!"

"Eo. Lagipula sepertinya Sera ahjumma menyukaimu."

"Keurae? Aku memang anak yang menyenangkan." Kata Donghyuk percaya diri.

"Cih…" Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Ah iya! Kau belum cerita kenapa kau tidak jadi pulang bersama Junhoe sunbaenim."

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya. "Um…. Sepertinya dia punya urusan mendadak."

"Apa itu?"

"Molla. Aku juga tidak berhak bertanya."

"Hanbin-ah…"

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menginap disini."

"Wae?"

"Aku takut mengganggumu dan Junhoe sunbaenim. Kkkk…."

"Ya!" Hanbin memukul Donghyuk dengan bantal yang ada didekatnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Nuguseyo?" Hanbin berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya seorang pelayan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tuan muda, nyonya memanggil anda." Kata pelayan itu.

"Ah, ne." Jawab Hanbin. Lalu pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Hanbin.

Donghyuk menghampiri Hanbin yang masih ada didepan pintu. "Mwo? Tuan muda? Kkkkk…."

"Hentikan!"

"Kkkk…."

Hanbin dan Donghyuk berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua dan menuruni anak tangga. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Sera ahjumma.

"Omo! Kalian cocok sekali! Siapa namamu?"

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghyuk pada Hanbin.

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla. Sepertinya ada tamu."

"Kim Jinhwan imnida."

DEG

Hanbin menginjakkan kakinya dilantai satu, bersamaan dengan itu, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Jinhwan. Dilihatnya juga Junhoe sedang berada disamping namja itu.

"Hanbin-ah, Donghyuk-ah, kemari." Kata Sera ahjumma ceria. "Kalian sudah kenal dengan Jinhwan bukan? Kakak kelas kalian sekaligus pacar Junhoe."

"Ne." Jawab Donghyuk sambil melirik Hanbin yang berekspresi datar.

"Aigoo, kau tampan sekali. Sangat cocok dengan Junhoe." Puji Sera ahjumma ke Jinhwan.

Hanbin masih belum melepas padangannya dari Jinhwan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya. 'Jadi bukan karena dijodohkan?'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haihai^^

Mianhae karena kalian sudah menunggu lama T.T

Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa follow wattpad saya: parksennassi

Review juseyo~


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Hanbin

Goo Junhoe

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Previous**

"Hanbin-ah, Donghyuk-ah, kemari." Kata Sera ahjumma ceria. "Kalian sudah kenal dengan Jinhwan bukan? Kakak kelas kalian sekaligus pacar Junhoe."

"Ne." Jawab Donghyuk sambil melirik Hanbin yang berekspresi datar.

"Aigoo, kau tampan sekali. Sangat cocok dengan Junhoe." Puji Sera ahjumma ke Jinhwan.

Hanbin masih belum melepas padangannya dari Jinhwan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya. 'Jadi bukan karena dijodohkan?'

.

.

.

"Jinhwan-ah, kau harus ikut makan malam bersama kami." Kata Sera ahjumma.

Jinhwan yang sedari tadi memandang Hanbin, mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum ramah. "Kamsahamnida, Eomonim."

"Eomonim?" Bisik Donghyuk pada Hanbin. "Sunbaenim itu hebat sekali. Kau saja yang sudah kenal dari kecil tidak memanggil ahjumma seperti itu."

Hanbin masih berekspresi datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junhoe. Dan ternyata namja itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aigoo…. Aku senang sekali hari ini mendapat banyak tamu." Sera ahjumma memandang Donghyuk dan Jinhwan bergantian. "Kalian tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Biar aku bantu, ahjumma." Tawar Hanbin.

"Aniya. Dwaeseo. Kau temani saja mereka. Aku tidak akan lama." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

Setelah ditinggal Sera ahjumma, untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung. Donghyuk yang terkena dampaknya. Ia menjadi tidak nyaman. Jinhwan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan (menurut Donghyuk), Junhoe yang sedang menatap Hanbin tanpa ekspresi dan sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Hahaha…" Donghyuk tertawa canggung. "Hanbin-ah, ayo duduk di sofa itu. Hahaha…." Ia menunjuk sofa yang ada diruang tamu didekat pintu masuk, lalu menggiring Hanbin ke sana.

Melihat Hanbin dan Donghyuk duduk di sofa, Junhoe akhirnya juga mengajak Jinhwan duduk disana. Suasana kembali canggung.

"Hanbin-ah, katakanlah sesuatu." Bisik Donghyuk sambil meringis.

Hanbin tidak menjawab. Matanya melirik tangan Jinhwan yang sedang mengelus-elus tangan Junhoe. Namja mungil itu tampak bermanja-manja pada calon suami masa depannya.

Jinhwan masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Pertama kalinya ia dan Junhoe bertengkar hebat. Jujur ia cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Junhoe yang mulai perhatian pada Hanbin, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka tinggal bersama.

Hal itu membuat Jinhwan resah. Ia takut Junhoe berpaling pada Hanbn. Tapi perkataan pacarnya itu membuatnya tenang. 'Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Hanbin?! Aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri!' Tentu saja Jinhwan merasa menang. Sekarang pola pikirnya berubah. Melihat Junhoe perhatian pada Hanbin tidak akan membuatnya cemburu. Karena mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik.

"Hanbin-ah." Panggil Junhoe tiba-tiba.

Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya. "Eo?"

"Kau sakit? Eodi appo?"

"Ani. Nan gwaenchana." Kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Hanbin." Kali ini Jinhwan yang memanggil. "Kudengar kau teman kecil Junhoe."

Hanbin melirik ke arah Junhoe, lalu menatap Jinhwan. "Ne."

"Saat kecil Junhoe seperti apa? Apa yang berubah darinya?" Tanya Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Mwoya… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padanya?" Protes Junhoe.

"Wae? Aku hanya bertanya tentangmu. Aku harus tahu bagaimana pacarku saat kecil. Kkkk…."

"Junhoe hyung…" Kata Hanbin dengan suara pelan. "Tidak berubah. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Jinhwan penasaran.

Hanbin memutar bola matanya, mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Hanya saja…. Sekarang hyung terlihat lebih dewasa."

"Wah… Jinjja? Kau tidak berbohong karena aku ada disini bukan?"

"Eeiii… Aniya." Junhoe menunjuk Hanbin. "Hanbin adalah anak yang sangat jujur. Dia bahkan berterus terang jika masakan Eomma-ku tidak enak."

"Jinjja?!" Tanya Jinhwan tidak percaya.

"Ne."

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada calon mertuamu?!" Bisik Donghyuk yang ada disebelah Hanbin.

"Lalu aku harus bilang 'masakan ahjumma sangat enak' disaat aku hampir tidak bisa menelannya?" Balas Hanbin yang juga berbisik.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka. Seunghan ahjussi berjalan masuk sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruang tamu disebelahnya. "Ah… Ada tamu rupanya."

Donghyuk yang cekatan segera berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Ahjussi, annyeonghaseyo. Aku Kim Donghyuk, sahabat dekat Hanbin." Katanya penuh semangat. 'Itu pasti Appa Junhoe sunbaenim.'

"Keurae, bangapta." Seunghan ahjussi tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jinhwan yang sedang bersiap-siap memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jinhwan imnida." Namja mungil itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau anak Kim Yongho? Pemilik yayasan sekolah Junhoe?"

"Ne. Bangapseumnida." Jinhwan tersenyum lebar. Posisinya bisa dibilang menguntungkan karena Appa Junhoe mengenalnya. Seunghan ahjussi mungkin lebih mudah didekati.

"Appa, Jinhwan adalah pacarku." Kata Junhoe.

"Ah…" Kata Seunghan ahjussi tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sera ahjumma datang dari dapur dan menyambut suaminya itu.

"Eo."

"Yeobo, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Mereka akan makan malam bersama kita." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jinhwan dan Donghyuk.

"Keurae."

.

.

.

Donghyuk menghirup wangi makanan didepannya yang tampak menggoda itu. Matanya mengelilingi meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Untung saja Hanbin yang duduk disebelahnya tidak mendengar.

"Ini semua ahjumma yang masak?" Tanya Donghyuk antusias.

"Tidak semua. Aku dibantu beberapa pelayan." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu apa lagi, Donghyuk-ah? Makanlah."

"Ne! Jalmoekhaeseumnida!" Donghyuk mengambil sesendok penuh nasi beserta lauknya, lalu memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia makan dengan ceria.

"Jinhwan-ah, silahkan makan."

"Ne, Eomonim!" Jawab Jinhwan tak kalah semangat. Dicicipinya masakan Sera ahjumma. "Eomonim, ini sangat enak!"

"Keurae? Gomawo." Kata Sera ahjumma sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia melirik Hanbin yang tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Tidak enak?"

"Ne?" Namja berlesung pipi itu mengangkat kepalanya. "A-aniyo, ahjumma."

"Keureom wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aniyo. Masakan ahjumma sangat enak." Hanbin tersenyum canggung. Lalu ia melirik Jinhwan yang duduk didepannya. Namja mungil itu makan dengan anggun, sesekali menaruh lauk dipiring Junhoe dengan hati-hati. Hanbin menghela napas. Entah kenapa keberadaan Jinhwan hari ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Eodi appo?"

"Gwaenchanayo. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku." Hanbin memindahkan sepiring lauk ke depan Sera ahjumma.

"Eo? Eotteokhae arra?" Tanya wanita. "Kau tahu aku ingin mengambil lauk ini?"

Hanbin tersentak. Ah… Ia lupa… Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Eomma-nya seperti itu. "Bukannya ahjumma sangat suka makanan ini?" Tanyanya senatural mungkin.

"Eo. Kenapa kau bisa…."

"Ahjumma pernah bilang padaku sangat menyukai makanan ini." Kata Hanbin percaya diri, yang sebenarnya adalah bohong besar. "Jadi aku mengambilkannya untuk ahjumma."

Sera ahjumma mengerutkan dahinya. "Keurae?"

"Ne."

"Hm… Gomawo." Walaupun masih bingung, Sera ahjumma memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Hanbin menghela napas lega. Kali ini ia selamat. Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar sesekali dentingan piring.

"Junhoe-ya." Panggil Seunghan ahjussi tiba-tiba.

"Ne, appa."

"Sebentar lagi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Kau sudah siswa tingkat tiga bukan?"

"N-ne." Junhoe sedikit terkejut. Appa-nya jarang sekali membicarakan sekolahnya, hampir tidak pernah. Pemilik nama asli Goo Seunghan itu, termasuk orangtua yang cuek dengan pendidikan anaknya.

"Aku ingin kau fokus pada ujianmu. Belajar yang lain. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pendidikanmu." Kata Seunghan ahjussi tegas. "Bukan begitu, Kim Jinhwan?"

"N-ne." Tentu saja Jinhwan tersentak. Secara tidak langsung 'calon mertuanya' itu menyinggungnya. Apa ini berarti Seunghan ahjussi tidak menyukainya?

Hanbin melirik Jinhwan yang tersenyum canggung. Lalu ia memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya agak banyak, lengkap dengan lauknya. Hanbin tidak senang, hanya prihatin. Ya, prihatin.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Donghyuk dan Jinhwan memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka dijemput supir mereka masing-masing.

"Hanbin-ah, sampai jumpa besok!" Donghyuk memeluk sahabatnya itu sebelum masuk ke mobil. "Jangan ceroboh." Bisiknya. "Jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang kemampuanmu."

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Annyeong~" Donghyuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya melalui jendela. "Aku akan datang lagi!"

Hanbin tersenyum kecil. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya sesekali Donghyuk menginap. Dia pasti merasa kesepian tinggal di rumah sendirian.

"Dia sudah pulang?"

Hanbin membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Junhoe sendirian, tanpa Jinhwan.

"Eo. Jinhwan sunbaenim…"

"Dia sudah pulang melalui pintu yang lain. Sepertinya Appa tidak suka dengannya."

"Ah…."

Tiba-tiba Junhoe menghampiri Hanbin dengan wajah marah. "Kau kenapa hari ini?"

"Eo?" Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajah marah Junhoe sangat menakutkan.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak menatap mataku!"

Hanbin tidak menjawab dan masih melihat ke arah lain. Junhoe yang kesal segera menangkup wajah namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Apa kau selalu datar seperti ini?"

Hanbin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Mwoya? Kenapa dia seperti ini?'

"H-hyung… Wajahmu…."

"Kim Hanbin…."

"Eo?"

"Ternyata aku salah. Kau justru membuatku penasaran…."

.

.

.

Hanbin terus memandang jam dinding yang ada dimeja makan. Sudah jam segini dan Junhoe belum juga muncul. Apa hyung-nya itu belum bangun? Kalau begitu siapa yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah?

Sekilas perkataan Junhoe semalam ternginang dikepalanya. 'Ternyata aku salah. Kau justru membuatku penasaran….'

Sampai sekarang Hanbin tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan namja itu. Apanya yang salah? Penasaran tentang apa? Ia tidak berani bertanya pada Junhoe karena sepertinya namja itu sedang marah padanya. Bahkan Hanbin tidak tahu ia salah apa.

"Mwoya? Dimana anak menyebalkan itu?" Tanya Sera ahjumma pada Seunghan ahjussi yang sedang memakan roti panggangnya. Pagi ini sarapan roti panggang. Tidak lupa Sera ahjumma membawakan bekal untuk Hanbin dan tambahan satu bekal untuk Donghyuk.

"Maksud ahjumma Junhoe hyung?" Tanya Hanbin memastikan, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Eo. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Hanbin terdiam sebentar. "Aku akan mencoba membangunkannya."

"Dwaeseo."

Hanbin menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Junhoe datang dari arah tangga sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ekspresi namja itu masih terlihat marah.

"Kim Hanbin, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya.

"Eo. Aku sudah selesai."

"Eomma, hari ini aku tidak sarapan." Kata Junhoe pada Sera ahjumma. "Hanbin-ah, kajja." Lalu ia berjalan ke pintu, meninggalkan Hanbin yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Aku pergi dulu, ahjumma, ahjussi." Pamit Hanbin, tidak lupa ia membungkukkan badan. "Hyung, tunggu aku…."

Karena mempunyai kaki yang pendek, Hanbin harus berlari mengejar Junhoe yang memiliki kaki panjang. Saat diteras, namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hanbin menabrak punggungnya.

"Aaa!" Hanbin memegang dahinya. Niatnya untuk protes segera diurungkan setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Junhoe.

"Tangan." Kata Junhoe sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya.

Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas tangan Junhoe.

"Kau pikir aku sedang mengajakmu bermain?!" Kata Junhoe kesal. Ia membuka kepalan tangan Hanbin lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya dijari Hanbin.

"Mulai sekarang, setiap pagi kita harus berpegangan tangan. Kau mengerti?!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya apa kau mengerti?!"

"N-ne…"

Junhoe mengigit lidahnya, menahan tawa. Reaksi Hanbin sungguh menyenangkan. Memang luar biasa namja didepannya ini. Junhoe bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura marah.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo masuk! Kau tidak ingin sekolah?!"

"N-ne…" Seperti anjing yang dimarahi majikannya, Hanbin yang tidak berani menatap mata Junhoe, langsung berlari ke arah mobil. Sedangkan Junhoe lagi-lagi mengigit lidahnya melihat tingkah Hanbin.

.

.

.

Hanbin memainkan jari jarinya, canggung. Sesekali ia melirik Junhoe yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya. Ekspresi namja itu masih dingin. Sedari tadi ia memutar otak bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana.

Hanbin tidak mengerti kenapa Junhoe bersikap seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti sedang dihukum. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Apa ia harus membiarkannya? Atau protes?

'Ya! Goo Junhoe! Kau kenapa, eo?! Apa salahku?! Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang gila!'

Hanbin menghela napas. Mana berani ia berteriak seperti itu.

"Ehem…" Hanbin berpura-pura batuk. "Hyung, kau tidak lapar? Kau belum sarapan."

"Eo. Aku lapar." Jawab Junhoe yang sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Hanbin.

Karena berinisiatif berbaikan (walaupun Hanbin tidak tahu kesalahannya), Hanbin memberikan bekalnya pada Junhoe. Ia bisa meminta bekal Donghyuk nanti.

"Kau bisa makan ini, hyung." Hanbin menyodorkan kotak itu pada Junhoe.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menyetir."

Hanbin terdiam. "Ah… Ya sudah." Ia kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

Junhoe melirik Hanbin sebentar. "Ya! Omo…" Ia memegang lehernya yang berdenyut. "Aku bisa gila. Ya Kim Hanbin! Kau tidak mengerti maksudku, eo?"

Hanbin menghela napasnya. Jadi ia berbuat kesalahan lagi? "Aniyo, jadi tolong beritahu apa maksudmu, Goo Junhoe-ssi."

Mendengar Hanbin memanggilnya seperti itu, Junhoe menurunkan nada suaranya. "T-tanganmu sedang menganggur. Kau bisa bantu menyuapiku."

Hanbin mengambil kembali bekal itu sambil meringis. "Goo Junhoe-ssi, lain kali bilang saja apa maksudmu. Otakku yang bodoh ini tidak mengerti jika kau berbicara seperti itu." Lalu ia memasukkan kimbab ke dalam mulut Junhoe agak kasar.

"Kh-khenapha khaw mhemangghilhu sepherhi ihu? Ihshanghe… (Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Isanghae…)" Kata Junhoe dengan mulut penuh kimbab.

"Telan dulu makananmu, hyung."

.

.

.

Donghyuk berdiri ditempat parkir sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sesekali ia melihat jam dihandphone-nya. Mulai sekarang ia mempunyai kebiasaan baru di pagi hari, yaitu menunggu Hanbin. Sebenarnya Donghyuk tidak menunggu Hanbin, ia hanya menunggu apa yang dibawa sahabatnya itu. Bekal buatan Sera ahjumma.

"Kau sahabat Kim Hanbin bukan?"

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim." Donghyuk membungkukkan badannya pada Jinhwan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mwohae? Kau menunggunya?"

"Ne. Apa sunbaenim menunggu…."

"Junhoe. Aku menunggunya." Jawab Jinhwan yang terdengar angkuh di telinga Donghyuk. "Biasanya dia menjemputku. Sejak ada anak itu, aku harus diantar supir."

Donghyuk tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang sebuah mobil yang sangat Jinhwan kenal. Namja mungil itu segera menghampiri pintu pengemudi. Sedangkan Donghyuk menghampiri sahabatnya dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda." Ledek Donghyuk yang membuat Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Annyeong~" Jinhwan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Junhoe.

Belum sempat membalas sapa Jinhwan, Junhoe sudah mengumpat kata-kata kasar, membuat Jinhwan, Hanbin dan Donghyuk terkejut.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja mungil itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Buku pelajaranku tertinggal dirumah!" Junhoe kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Kau bisa meminjam punyaku." Tawar Jinhwan.

"Aniya. Disitu ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan hari ini." Tak lama kemudian, mobil berwarna merah itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Donghyuk mengerutkan dahinya lalu berbisik pada Hanbin. "Setelah kau menikah nanti, kau harus mengajarkannya tata bahasa yang baik. Kau pasti malu mempunyai suami yang mengumpat didepan orang banyak. Kau dengar, Hanbin-ah?"

Merasa Hanbin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Donghyuk menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. "Kau kenapa?!" Tanyanya panik. Dilihatnya wajah Hanbin pucat. Sangat pucat.

"Andwae…" Hanbin melepaskan tas dipundaknya dan melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah. Lalu ia berlari ke luar gerbang secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

"Sial! Lampu merah!" Junhoe memukul setir didepannya kesal. Kalau saja ia tidak bangun terlambat, kalau saja ia tidak terburu-buru, mungkin saja buku itu tidak tertinggal. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengumpulkan tugas itu besok, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Appa-nya yang mendadak perhatian pada pendidikannya. Karena suatu hari nanti, ia pasti akan menggantikan posisi Appa-nya di perusahaan.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala. Junhoe segera menginjak pedal gas. Sesaat kemudian ia menginjak rem. Seseorang berhenti didepan mobilnya. Orang itu melebarkan tangannya, menghadang Junhoe. Hanbin berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

Namja berlesung pipi itu menatap Junhoe sambil meneteskan air mata. Mulutnya membentuk kata 'syukurlah…'

BRAAAKKK!

Junhoe membeku ditempat duduknya. Tangannya gemetar. Dilihatnya tubuh Hanbin tertabrak truk, terlempar sejauh tiga meter.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Eottae?

P.S: Untuk JunBin moment, saya rekomendasikan lagu Bolbbalgan4 – Tell Me You Love Me

Wattpad: parksennassi

Review juseyo~


End file.
